


По ту сторону сна

by xeniaflame



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: BDSM, Incest, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы укрываемся за ширмами. Каждый - за своей. Из опасения - непонятия, неприятия, отказа... Как боязнь света или воды... Мы скрываеся за завесами. Каждый - за своей. Воздвигаем баррикаду, ставим частокол фраз, держим круговую оборону. Порой - от настоящего...Мы прячемся. Закрытые жалюзи отфильтровывают лучи. Закрытые жалюзи, закрытые глаза, закрытые мысли. И задернуты шторы...Мы хамелеоны. Выдаем слова противоположного смысла с надеждой, что шифр разгадают. А если нет - то ведь так легко превратить все в шутку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Полутона — не твое. Ты не уменьшаешь громкости и не убавляешь яркость._  
 _Нет, я сейчас не о том, что ты зажал пульт от телевизора, как бедная мышка — кусочек сыру._  
 _Я сейчас — о тебе._  
 _Я мог бы написать о тебе книгу, Джей... да так, чтоб никто никогда не разгадал — ты положительный герой или чума ходячая. Потому что добро и зло давно переплелись в тебе и мирно трахаются._

1.

—Я только что видел собственную смерть. — Ты запускаешь руку в и без того лохматую шевелюру и плюхаешься на стул, подтягивая колено к подбородку. Во мне тут же включается режим «беспокойство», когда я мельком заглядываю тебе в лицо. Как там... «и когда пойдешь ты долиной смертной тени...». Мне кажется, что ты ею ходил уже не раз.  
— Вообще-то, с добрым утром, Джей... — как бы между прочим замечаю я.  
— С добрым, но это неважно... — ты чуть морщишь нос, и продолжаешь. — Как-то не хочется мне такого финала. — Твой взгляд настолько обречен и печален, что холод обжигает мои ступни и ползет вверх по щиколоткам.  
— Слушай, ты еще скажи, что хочешь, чтоб я развеял твой пепел с какого-нибудь сраного моста, потому что не желаешь, чтоб археологи смеялись над твоей формой черепа, — я пытаюсь перевести все в шутку, чтобы сбить с тебя мрачное и потустороннее настроение.  
— Чего?! — ты искренне возмущен и я смеюсь:  
— «О, Джаред, какая у тебя красивая форма черепа», «Благодарю, я так польщен», — я, дурачась, разыгрываю чисто гипотетический разговор, и ты толкаешь меня кулаком в плечо:  
— Пшел нах!  
От твоего тычка я обливаю джинсы, слава небу, почти не горячим кофе.  
— Вытирай! — роняю я, повелительно указывая пальцем на свое бедро.  
— Еще чего! — Ты смотришь на пятно, но все-таки и тянешься за полотенцем, едва не падая со стула.  
Приседаешь и нарочно медленно вытираешь кофе с ткани.  
— Джей... — с едва заметным ехидством интересуюсь я. — Ты о ком сейчас задумался?  
Ты краснеешь и огрызаешься:  
— Ни о ком! У меня просто на тебя _встал!_  
— Охренеть! — шокировано произношу я. Ты поднимаешься, швыряешь мне полотенце на голову и... поддеваешь стул так, что секунду спустя я валяюсь на полу. Я хорошо тебя знаю. Ты скрываешь за агрессией свой страх. Ты неуправляем в отношениях, нестабилен в эмоциях и в целом — взрывоопасен. Впрочем, ты взорвал мне мозг уже давно и сейчас периодически выносишь его останки вперед ногами.

2.

Я подрываюсь с пола. Я намерен врезать тебе как следует за твое бесподобное поведение. Ловлю тебя уже в гостиной, короткая подсечка — и ты падаешь на пол, увлекая меня за собой.  
— Ты ведешь себя как дитя маленькое. — После небольшой возни мне таки удается скрутить тебя и уложить живот. Теперь можно расслабиться и удерживать тебя за кисть, чтоб ты не особо рыпался.  
— Взрослый нашелся!  
— Я тебя сейчас, ей-богу, отшлепаю как ребенка... рукой по попе.  
— Не смей! — хрипишь ты.  
— Будет тебе урок. — Я преспокойно управляюсь с твоим ремнем одной рукой — так, как будто делал это уже сотни раз, и, матерясь сквозь зубы, стягиваю и в самом деле очень плотные джинсы вниз.  
— Шенн...  
— Нет, — ласково говорю я, поглаживая обтянутые белой тканью боксеров ягодицы, размышляя лишь об одном — снять их для пущего эффекта или и так сойдет. Ты дергаешься, и я больше не медлю — первый легкий шлепок, твой возмущенный вскрик и я сглатываю слюну — в горле почему-то подозрительно пересохло. В процессе ты ругаешься так, что покраснели бы стены, имей они уши и щеки, но я не обращаю на твои кошачьи вопли никакого внимания, продолжая усиливать шлепки. Я увлекаюсь настолько, что в реальность возвращает меня только твой сдавленный стон и почти истерическое: «Хватит!». Ты лежишь, слегка повернув голову, и слишком уж часто и неровно дышишь.  
— Джей, ты в порядке? — выдаю я самую идиотскую фразу всех времен и народов, отпуская тебя.  
Ты смеешься тем же придушенным истерическим смехом:  
— Да, я в порядке! Спасибо, Шенн! Свободен!  
— Охренеть... — кажется, я повторяюсь.  
— Ты уйдешь отсюда или нет?! — ты приподнимаешь голову. Честное слово, в мире нет ничего прекрасней, чем ты сейчас: злющие синие глаза с влажными ресницами, покрасневшие щеки и искусанные губы. И слабый запах мускуса. Вот как ты пахнешь, когда...  
— Уже ушел... — бормочу я, задушив все имеющиеся мысли в зародыше. 

3.

Тушь ложится на ресницы ровными уверенными мазками. Ты научился красить их ровно и быстро. Белый свитерок, еще одни черные облегающие джинсы, красный шарфик, короткая куртка.  
— Оденься теплей, сегодня холодно. — Я достаю сигареты.  
— Пусть это тебя не ебет, — откровенно грубишь ты.  
— Куда ты собрался? — спрашиваю я, не надеясь, что ты ответишь что-нибудь цензурное.  
— К блядям. — Ты брызгаешь парфюм и подходишь ко мне. — А знаешь, чье лицо будет у моей смерти?  
Я отшатываюсь — в твоих глазах сейчас взлетает вверх столб неистового пламени. Ты подтягиваешь меня за пуговицу рубашки:  
— Твое, Шенн, — ты говоришь сейчас предельно четко и безэмоционально.  
Почему-то мне кажется, что ты плюнул мне в лицо. Я стою без движения, прислушиваясь, как ты сбегаешь по крыльцу.

_Да, я мог бы написать о тебе книгу, Джей..._

4.

Чтобы не жрать себя изнутри, я машинально навожу порядок, то есть, по твоему мнению, «делаю бардак, в котором ничего найти потом нельзя». Я сметаю бумажный хлам со столика, чтобы рассортировать и распихать его в ящики, нахожу альбом и с интересом раскрываю его. Ты все еще рисуешь. И не показываешь мне своих работ. Понимаю — почему, открыв очередную страницу: на рисунке ты стоишь передо мной на коленях, а я придерживаю твой подбородок. Тебе удалось — чересчур живо удалось передать образы. И твои полуприкрытые веки и мой чуть насмешливый изгиб рта. Меня ослепляет. Когда ты творишь — неважно что — ты порой не представляешь, как будут действовать твои вещи на обычных людей.  
Я присаживаюсь и листаю дальше, тут же спотыкаясь взглядом о стих:

_Испытай наслаждение плоти,_  
 _Испытай наслаждением плоть,_  
 _Разыграй ритуал по нотам,_  
 _Кровью сыграй мелодию нот._  
 _Яркой, сладкой, брызнувшей кровью_  
 _Призови к себе легкую смерть,_  
 _Которая будет зваться любовью,_  
 _Когда ты сможешь умереть._  
 _Когда ты сможешь омыться в ней,_  
 _Завершая прелюдию жизни,_  
 _Завершая прелюдию дней..._

— Пиздец, — произношу я и охреневше мотаю головой. Откуда такое у тебя берется? Жаль, я не могу дать по шее твоему подсознанию вкупе с астральным телом. Но я могу дать по шее тебе. Наверное, этим я и займусь в ближайшее время. Я прячу альбом у себя, так и не досмотрев. И, пожалуй, я не буду тебя сегодня ждать...

5.

… Почему-то ты считаешь перила лестницы самым подходящим местом для твоей куртки. Я лениво считаю ногами ступеньки, пока ты хмуро роешься в ящиках стола и ворчишь, что «опять бардак развел, найти нихуя нельзя».  
— Что-то ищешь, Джей? — у меня добрый голос заботливого старшего брата.  
Ты поворачиваешь и смотришь на меня взглядом «отъебись, чего приперся?».  
— Уже ничего. — Ты поднимаешься с корточек. У тебя абсолютно пустое лицо. Настолько, что хочется протянуть руку и содрать маску. Пусть даже она снимется с кровью и клочьями кожи.  
— Бардак ты развел у себя в голове. — Еще один шаг к тебе.  
— Слуш-ш-шай. — Я практически вижу, как грохаются между нами бронированные щиты в твоем сознании. — Вчера я был старый, сегодня я новый, наверное, просто я очень хуевый.  
— Пойди к ближайшему полицейскому участку и матерись там, а?  
— Я иду спать. На сегодня...  
— ...я накувыркался, — продолжаю за тебя фразу.  
— На сегодня у меня другие планы, придурок! — огрызаешься ты и высыпаешь ящик на пол. — Только кое-что найду.  
— Ищи-ищи. — Уголок губ дергается вверх. Нет, я не злорадствую. Я всего лишь тебя немного проучу.

6.

Вечеринка по поводу твоего дня рождения затягивается на два дня.  
Я психую только раз: из-за слишком громкой музыки, но ты не обращаешь на это никакого внимания. Ты сидишь на полу, куришь кальян, отхлебываешь настоящий ямайский ром и кричишь:  
— Кланяйтесь мне, я — граф!  
Я мог бы уехать ночевать к Томо, но тот был здесь, и мне осталось только достать свой плейер, натянуть темную повязку и заняться самовнушением, что все хорошо, вокруг тишина, мой брат больной на всю голову и я тоже, потому что я больше ни о чем не думаю, кроме того случая, потому что мне хочется услышать как он захлебывается стоном... Я тут же обругал себя снова — немедленно возникшая эрекция была весьма качественной, хоть я и не думал о том, что я займусь сейчас сексом по полной программе. Нет, здесь другое. Хотя реакция та же.

7.

Очухавшись ближе к обеду, я застал в твоей комнате чудную картинку — на кровати валяется едва прикрытый Мэтт (хвала богам, он был в джинсах — правда, почему-то с расстегнутой ширинкой), обнимая кого-то, с головой замотавшегося в одеяло. Я открываю рот, чтобы возмутиться, что нечего в комнате моего брата устраивать траходром, когда рука с облезлым черным лаком свешивается из-под одеяла, коснувшись пола. Да, я узнал бы эти ногти из тысячи.  
— Мэтт, блядь! — я нависаю над вами как грех над душой. — Какого хрена ты делаешь в постели с моим братом?  
— Сплю, — вполне логично вздыхает сквозь сон Мэтт, кажется, еще не совсем понимая, что он влип.  
— Очевидное-невероятное! Активно или пассивно спишь?  
— Fu-uck, Ше-енн, не шуми. — Твоя рука отрывается от пола и поднимается вверх. — Голова болит.  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю, сволочь! — я хлопаю тебя по руке. — Мэтт!  
— Ну?  
— Отъебись от человека! — твой голос становится резче и неприятней. — Ну, уснул он рядом — ну и что?  
— Заткнись, я с тобой не разговариваю! — я стаскиваю с тебя одеяло.  
— Не дури! — Ты цепляешься за одеяло, а Мэтт — за тебя. Цирк. Кажется, он вовсе не отстреливает в ситуации.  
— Мэтт, да прекрати ж ты его лапать! — Я стягиваю тебя за ногу и добродушно даю по шее. — В ванную шагом марш! И маршевым шагом, а не прогулочным!  
— Охренел совсем?! — ты почти орешь. Мэтт спит. Бля, я завидую его сну.  
— Хорошо, сделаем по-другому. — Я цепко хватаю тебя за затылок и волоку в ванную, как котенка. Ты вырываешься, но я лишь крепче сжимаю пальцы, вталкиваю тебя в нужное помещение, закрываю дверь на защелку.

8.

А затем медленно оборачиваюсь к тебе — и пощечина обжигает твою еще теплую со сна скулу.

Я не собираюсь извиняться. Еще секунда — и ты вжат и распластан по стене. Мне на руку то, что из одежды на тебе только легкие штаны. Я не спрашиваю сейчас, что означает тот рисунок, стих, и Мэтт в твоей кровати. Спрошу потом. И о смерти с моим лицом — тоже.  
Я вытаскиваю свой ремень, прижимая тебя за шею. Конечно, ты брыкаешься и вполголоса ругаешься. Я ухмыляюсь — так и знал, что на тебе нет нижнего белья. Определенно, сегодня хороший день. Я провокативно трусь пахом о твои ягодицы, чтоб вызвать еще один взрыв негодования с твоей стороны. Но я не даю тебе договорить. Ремень липнет к твоей коже, оставляя первый красноватый поцелуй-полоску. Ты вскрикиваешь и вздрагиваешь всем телом.  
— Закуси руку, — советую я, увеличивая интенсивность ударов. — А то не дай бог, кто-то проснется от того, что будешь слишком сладко стонать. — Я методичен и уверен в себе. Мне не нужен секс с тобой. По крайней мере, пока...  
Краем уха слышу, как и в самом деле в доме кто-то проснулся и включил музыку. Хорошо. Если ты сорвешься — не так будет слышно. Но все равно я потом выйду и настучу кому-то по шее за шум.

На твоей спине и ногах вспухают следы. Ты дрожишь, всхлипываешь и грызешь собственную руку. За дверью кто-то шуршит, вздыхает, шлепает куда-то, что-то разбивает и непечатно выражается. Суки, выйду — отымею всех без смазки!  
Ты мотаешь головой, изо всех сил душишь крик и слегка выгибаешься, а затем прислоняешься лбом к стене и сорвано-хрипло дышишь. Я отбрасываю ремень и разворачиваю тебя к себе. Невозможно глубокие влажные глаза. Ты получил, что хотел, и можешь не врать, что тебе не нравится. Не нравилось — дал бы мне по морде, и сбежал бы из ванной.  
Я мягко давлю на твое плечо, и ты медленно опускаешься на колени, позволяя мне поднять твое лицо и гладить губы. Все как на рисунке. Идеально. Ты знал, что так будет.  
— Ты знал, что так и будет, — повторяю я вслух.  
— Джей, какой матери ты там застрял? — Томо стучит в дверь, и я тут же посылаю его на хер и сообщаю, все так же поглаживая твои губы, что его beloved Джей не смог сам себе помыть спинку, и я его выручил. Ты бросаешь на меня бешеный взгляд, и цапаешь зубами за палец. Я хлопаю тебя по щеке — не сильно, а расслабленно — чтоб не забывался.  
— Однако не увлекайтесь там, — пошло хихикает Милишевич, и мне очень хочется сейчас открыть дверь и врезать ему между глаз, а еще лучше — между ног. Тогда он будет хоть чем-то занят и ему будет совсем не до того, чтобы ляпать чего не следует. Но я всего лишь стукаю кулаком по двери — на тот случай, если он прислонился к ней, я отобью ему не только орган слуха, но и излишнее любопытство.  
Ты пользуешься моментом, чтобы встать и тут же поздороваться со мной кулаком.  
— Доброго дня, Шенн! — Ты открываешь защелку и реактивно вылетаешь в коридор, наступив Томо на ногу.  
— Ч-что это было? — тот морщится и пытается пробраться в ванную, но я захлопываю дверь перед его носом. Мне надо убрать следы преступления. Да и умыться бы не мешало.  
— Психопаты, — бросает Томо.

9.

На сколько же мы выпали со времени? Глянув на часы, замечаю, что прошло всего лишь минут пятнадцать. Надо же. 

Я курю и слышу, как Мэтт спрашивает тебя, почему ты мечешься, как в попу ужаленный, и что вообще у тебя со спиной. Следует двухсекундная пауза, после которой детям младшего школьного (да и старшего тоже) возраста не мешало бы закрыть уши. Будь я твоим парнем... тьфу ты... будь я на месте Мэтта, уже давно закрыл бы тебе рот. Хотя бы тем же методом, что уже опробовал. Ты вдруг затыкаешься так же внезапно, как и начал.  
Мне показалось или он тебя поцеловал?..

10.

Ты упорно ищешь свой альбом. Видно боишься, что его найдут гости, которых приходиться разгонять чуть ли не пинками.  
— Он может быть только у тебя. — Стоя в проеме двери, ты обнимаешь себя за плечи и по-птичьи склоняешь голову.  
— Кто? Твой любовник? — я хлопаю себя по лбу. — Ах, прости, забыл из шкафа выпустить.  
— Перестань клеить дурня и отдай мою вещь, — прищуриваешься ты.  
— А то — что? — я копирую твой прищур. — Заведи себе новый. Я могу тебе его купить, если тебе самому влом.  
— Шенн. Альбом. — Ты еще с минуту торчишь в двери, потом понимаешь, что на меня этим не проймешь, и принимаешься за поиски лично. Настолько рьяно, что когда, ничего не замечая, ты спотыкаешься о мои ноги, я, смеясь, дергаю тебя к себе. Мне нравится само ощущение — всего тебя в моих руках. Ты самый красивый человек из всех, кого я видел, чтобы ты там не экспериментировал со своим телом, прической и душой. Последнее — особо опасно. Но ведь я для того и существую, чтоб тебя особо и не заносило.  
— Тихо-тихо. — Я поглаживаю твой затылок. Ты позволяешь мне тебя гладить. Значит, так надо. — У меня твой альбом, успокойся. Его никто не увидит.  
— А ты _видел?_  
— Я — видел.  
— Понимаешь, Шенн, это не моя жизнь. Я взял ее напрокат, — ты вдруг аккуратно и точно бьешь словами под дых, и кислород беспорядочно бьется о мои легкие, не воспринимаясь ими.  
— А я тебе кто тогда? Брат напрокат? Или бесплатное приложение к версии не-твоей жизни? — я даю тебе понять, что задет не на шутку. Ты теряешься. Да, я могу гордиться собой — я вогнал в ступор самого Джареда Лето, который по совместительству, воле судьбы и пожеланию родителей приходиться мне братом.  
— Ты для меня — Шенн! — с обидой вспыхиваешь ты — так, будто в костер плеснули немного бензина. Ты не сказал «брат». Интересно, почему?  
— Я для тебя — животное, — я поддеваю тебя нарочно. Если ты ответишь, что я — твое самое любимое животное, огребешь по самое не балуйся, однако ты просто и коротко произносишь:  
— Нет, — и после паузы. — Отдай альбом.  
— Я его не досмотрел. — Я все еще не выпускаю тебя из рук, утыкаясь куда-то между шеей и плечом — туда, где нервное сплетение и теплая кожа. — Давай вместе досмотрим.  
— Нет, нихрена! — Ты выдираешься из рук. — Комментариев к рисункам я давать не обязан!  
— Я не прошу тебя о комментариях. Посидишь рядом.  
— Нет, — теперь твой голос похож на шипение угольков костра, который бесцеремонно залили водой.  
— Тебе неловко?  
— Мне никогда не бывает неловко! — Ты снова рыскаешь по комнате до тех пор, пока мне не надоедает твое мельтешение, и я не встаю и не начинаю мягко подталкивать тебя к выходу.  
— Джей, альбом у меня, чего ты паришься? Я его не съем. А ты иди лучше к гостям, скажи им спасибо-пока и помаши ручкой. — Я едва ли не пинком выталкиваю тебя в коридор. — И не забывай, что это _моя_ комната.  
— Но там _моя вещь!_  
— Твоя вещь никуда не денется, солнышко. А сейчас — проводи всех, please, — я прикрываю дверь и бормочу. – А то заебали уже в корень...  
— Хорошо, я им так и скажу! — огрызаешься ты с той стороны.

11.

Пока ты не вернулся (в чем я на все сто процентов уверен, потому что ты упрямый как осёл, если тебе что-то нужно, и даже иногда, когда оно тебе нафик нужно), я вытаскиваю альбом и пролистываю его: не спеша, детально разглядывая каждую картинку. Ты ничего не делаешь просто так, в том числе и тогда, когда корчишь из себя такого придурка, что мне хочется отойти и сказать, что я не знаком с этим человеком и просто мимо проходил.  
Ты нарисовал меня с котом. У нас нет никаких животных, кроме собак. «И тебя» ехидно добавляет внутренний голос. Я ненавижу свой внутренний голос. Он или подъебывает или говорит неприятную правду или то и другое вместе.  
Может, под котом ты подразумеваешь себя? У тебя девять жизней, Джей? Тогда какую из них ты живешь? Кого провидение впихнуло в телесную оболочку и обозвало моим братом?

_Искажение. Горечь._   
_Не живи. Не дыши._   
_Поражение в споре._   
_Атрофия души._

Коротко. Сильно. Фактически безнадежно. Да и рисунок под стихом... странноватый. Что за хрень у тебя на шее? Если это дизайн очередного шарфика, то я — оперный певец...

12.

Ты возвращаешься слегка довольный, чуть раздраженный и буквально рвешь у меня альбом из рук.  
— Мог бы и сказать «пожалуйста». — Я держу его крепко, тяну к себе, и выдернув, сажусь на него.  
Ты краснеешь, бледнеешь, сопишь, проглатываешь все слова, и, наконец, бросаешься на меня с намерением вытащить альбом и свалить подальше.  
— Спалил я тебя по полной программе. — Я отбрасываю тебя, схватив за горло. У тебя замечательная линия шеи. Это я _как фотограф_ думаю.  
— Но у тебя все равно нет на меня никаких прав. — Ты изворачиваешься, хватаешь альбом и убегаешь, слегка не вписавшись в дверь, потому что оглянулся, чтоб посмотреть, не бегу ли я за тобой аки кровожадный и/или озабоченный маньяк.  
— У меня есть на тебя все права, — усмехаюсь я тебе в спину, но, похоже, ты не слышишь. Или не хочешь слышать.

Твои истерики — это нечто. Но еще хуже, когда ты тихо закрываешься в комнате. Как ты там сходишь с ума — одному богу известно. Но когда твои эмоции просачиваются сквозь стены, наступает удушье.

13.

Я не успеваю поймать Мэтта: ты играешь на опережение и выпираешь его из нашего дома первым, но на следующей репетиции он подходит ко мне сам. Мы, как будто сговорившись, приехали пораньше. Он открывает рот как раз в тот момент, когда открывается дверь. Ты. У тебя бледно-зеленый вид. Опять не спал ночь, как я подозреваю. Тебе бы еще черный балахон и косу — и роль смерти с самыми прекрасными глазами в мире подошла б тебе на ура. Смотришь на часы и соображаешь, что это не ты опоздал, а мы приехали раньше. Меряешь нас взглядом и пытаешься понять, о чем мы только что говорили.  
— О тебе, тощее несчастье, — смеюсь я.  
— Да-а? — Ты показываешь мне свой длинный (во всех смыслах язык), подкрадываешься к Мэтту, преспокойненько целуешь его в щеку и снимаешь куртку.  
— Я что-то пропустил в этой жизни? — обращаюсь я к вам. Мэтт разводит руками. Ты фыркаешь как необъезженный мустанг. Я фыркаю в ответ, увидев белую надпись на твоем красном свитерке.« Fuck Me». Я б тебя так fuck-нул, чтоб ты забыл, как дышать.  
— Я что-то пропустил? — появившийся Томо, ни о чем не подозревая, передирает мою последнюю фразу.  
— Да, — с напускной серьезностью отвечаю я. — Джей целовал Мэтта.  
— Взасос? — хорват тут же принимает правила игры.  
— Ага. На полу.  
— Ух ты! А почему они все еще живы?  
— Ну-у, один из них мой брат, а второй — вообще басист. — Я поднимаю указательный палец. — Они мне как бы нужны, а искать замену вообще впадлу.  
— Я вас ненавижу, — ворчишь ты, перебрасывая ремень гитары через плечо. — И желаю вам зла. Чтоб вы сдохли!  
— Ты самый добрый человек на земле, — мы с Томо ржем как лошади — у него сегодня настроение «палец покажи (особенно средний) — буду ржать». Мэтт сдержанно улыбается. Раскрутить его на смех изредка удается только тебе. На что тебе еще удается его раскрутить, меня не интересует. Да, не интересует. Конечно, не интересует. И в самом деле не интересует. Поймаю на горячем, придушу обоих!  
— Ты бы сейчас себя видел! — неожиданно шипишь мне на ухо. — Ты хоть с такой перекошенной рожей на улицу не показывайся, а то еще подумают, что ты и в самом деле кого замочил.  
Я отвлекаюсь, и цапаю тебя одной рукой за свитер:  
— Слышишь ты, невъебенный психолог, если ты не прекратишь шариться по студии, здесь и в самом деле случится убийство, и меня оправдают.

14.

— Когда Джей нападает — он защищается. — Мэтт подбирается ко мне во время перерыва, когда я выхожу покурить.  
— Ты пролил свет истины на правду жизни.  
— Ты только не вини его, — басист словно не слышит моей реплики, и продолжает. — Чувства — сложная штука. Он свихнется, если не даст им выход.  
— По-моему он свихнулся уже давно. А сейчас успешно сводит с ума всех, кто под руку попадет.  
— Шенн, ты слепой или глухой? Ты ничего не замечаешь?..  
— Не замечаю чего?  
Мэтт смотрит на меня как на тормоза со стажем:  
— Я не в курсе, что у вас там за непонятки, но Джей похоже, влюбился...  
— Ого! — восклицаю я. — И в кого же? В тебя?  
Мэтт вздыхает, как-то безнадежно машет рукой, и идет на свое рабочее место. Я выбрасываю сигарету и следую за ним.

15.

Под конец репы ты сообщаешь, что набросал еще одну вещь. Предупреждаешь, что это всего лишь эскиз. Наигрываешь. Напеваешь. Нет, таких стихов я у тебя не встречал — значит, писал ночью. Ты смотришься потухшим, и поэтому холодно, хотя в помещении вполне комфортная температура.

— Задержись, — говорю я, когда ты собираешь стартовать вслед за Томо и Мэттом.  
— Чего тебе? — Ты стоишь спиной ко мне. Между нами расстояние в шаг и масса вопросительных знаков в воздухе.  
— Как ты видел свою смерть, Джей? — вопрос слетел с губ сам. Я его на сегодня не планировал.  
— Она бесшумно шла по ковру, не приминая ворс... — словно тихий шелест листьев. И нет сейчас места разговорам о любви. — И я не спал... — сдавленно выдыхаешь ты.  
Я делаю шаг и обнимаю тебя за плечи. Сейчас тебе нужна не боль, чтобы забыться, а тепло, чтоб расслабится, и даю его тебе без малейшего сексуального подтекста.  
— Едем домой. Выспишься. Я лично за этим прослежу.  
— Тебе очень идет черный цвет... — Ты не слышишь меня, пальцы нервно теребят край куртки.  
— Да, мне идет черный цвет.  
— Жесть какая-то... — Я вижу, как твои ногти впиваются в ладонь. Если наблюдать за твоими руками, когда ты говоришь, можно узнать и прочитать что-то дополнительно. Когда ты треплешься, как последнее трепло, твои руки обычно молчат. Но когда ты напряжен, как сейчас, они выдают массу информации.  
— Я поведу машину. — успокаивающе и твердо говорю я. — Возражения не принимаются.

16.

Перед отъездом ты привычно агрессивный и веселый. Возможно, что играешь. Твоя повышенная активность, как и ее противоположность, одинаково подозрительны. Ты пишешь что-то на листке бумаги, теряешь ручку, когда ищешь очки. Находишь очки, ищешь ручку и снова их теряешь. То есть, ты потом вытаскиваешь их из моего кармана. Мэтт перебрасывает тебя через плечо и несет к автобусу, потому что уже время.  
— Поставь, где взял!— ты визжишь, как школьница, которую впервые ущипнули ниже пояса. Мэтт спокойно заносит тебя в автобус и только там ставит. Ты пинаешь его по ноге и выбираешь себе место у окна.  
— И чтоб рядом со мной никто не садился! — шипишь ты. На экзамене с шипения ты получил бы «отлично». Змеюка натуральная.  
— Вот же кобра, прости господи! — Томо полностью разделяет мое мнение, и, проходя мимо тебя, нарочито крестится.  
— Какой «прости господи»?! — ты изламываешь брови. С «коброй» в свой адрес ты, видимо, согласен.  
— Тебя мушка цеце укусила за интимное место? — медовым голосом осведомляюсь я. Ты весьма изящно и не отвлекаясь от телефона, тыкаешь мне средний палец. Я вырываю лист из блокнота, скатываю шарик, кидаюсь в тебя. Ты вздрагиваешь и поднимаешь голову. Я сразу же указываю в сторону Томо с Мэттом, а они — в мою. Режим «обычный гастрольный дурдом» запущен.

17.

После выступления ты все еще пылаешь неуемной энергией, прыгая по гримерке, как молоденький кенгуру. У тебя иногда бывает.  
— Зал сегодня был легким, — смеешься ты и я знаю, что это значит: ты получил от публики полную отдачу и тебя вштырило.  
— Шенн, отвернись. — Ты стягиваешь с себя концертную одежду, переодеваясь в цивильное.  
— Что я там не видел? — Я закрываю лицо ладонью и делаю вид, что подсматриваю сквозь пальцы. — Я тебя видел, когда ты еще на горшок ходил.  
— Нашел что вспомнить! — совершенно искренне возмущается ты.  
— Хорошо, что я тогда не умел фотографировать, а то бы сейчас срубил деньжат на эксклюзиве.  
Ты бросаешься в меня своими джинсами, я ловлю их и аккуратно складываю:  
— Джей, колись, в кого ты втрескался? Неужели покоритель сердец и прочих частей тела, наконец решил создать семью?  
— Моя семья — это _ты,_ придурок! — ты стучишь себя по лбу.  
— Она хоть красивая?  
— Кто?..  
— Или это Мэтт, и ты скоро шокируешь общественность своим выбором?  
— Шенн, ты заработался и несешь какую-то чушь, — отвечаешь ты и крутишь пальцем у виска. — Я бы шокировал общественность, рассказав о тебе. То-то бы медиа бабла срубили за эксклюзив!  
Я покашливаю. Разговор из шутливого перетекает в другое русло, и мне неприятно.  
— А что _я?_  
Твои губы превращаются в узкую злую полоску:  
— Да совсем ничего! Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось так развлекаться!  
Кровь приливает к скулам. Умеешь ты поднимать неудобные темы.  
— Зато я много нового узнал о твоих предпочтениях.  
— И тебе полегчало?! — Ты подходишь впритык. — Ты ошейник на мне не застегивал!  
— А — как можно более непринужденно спрашиваю я.  
Ты сжимаешь кулаки, впиваясь мне в зрачки своими. Томо так же непринужденно залетает к нам.  
— Ой, я, кажется, помешал? — он рассматривает наш поединок взглядов, ничуть не смущаясь и с интересом.  
— Выйди вон, — цежу я.  
— Тут скорая дежурит, если что. — Хорват прикрывает дверь, но потом снова всовывает голову:  
— Аптека тоже недалеко, если вдруг кому понадобится... аспирин. — он снова пошло ржет и исчезает.  
— Вот сука, — беззлобно говорю я в его адрес. Надеюсь, ты примешь это на свой счет и мое самолюбие получит шоколадную медаль за удачный юмор.  
В дверь кто-то стучит. Наверняка Мэтт. Скорее всего Милишевич уже растрепался, что мы тут чуть ли не трахаемся и всем обязательно надо проверить.  
— Нельзя! — рявкаю я в сторону двери, не переставая играть с тобой в гляделки. Кто первым отведет глаза, тот и снизу... Твою мать, тот и проиграл, имел я в виду.  
— Шенн. Я не собираются вам мешать, конечно. — Ну так и есть. Воктер. — Но вы бы поторопились.  
— Мне нечего торопится, — скалюсь я . — Я только молнию застегну и все дела.  
Ты тянешься ко мне как-то по-кошачьи — лапой. Спустя секунду я чувствую, как горит ожог от твоей ладони на щеке. Но ты проиграл. Ты отвел взгляд первым.  
— Ты проиграл, — прямо заявляю я тебе. — Я куплю тебе ошейник.  
— Поводок не забудь купить, — отвечаешь в своей излюбленной язвительной манере.  
— Обязательно куплю.  
— Я, конечно, понимаю, что вам безумно интересно вдвоем и вы никак не... _наговоритесь_ , — хм… мне послышалось или Мэтт сказал пошлость? — но машина ждет.  
— Подождет! — снова рявкаю я и одними губами улыбаюсь тебе. — Я выгуливать тебе буду. На поводке.  
— Посмотрим. — Ты вскидываешь голову и хватаешь сумку с вещами, направляясь к выходу.  
— И ты сам попросишь мне его одеть.  
— Huh! — Ты нарочито громко хлопаешь дверью.

18.

Хорошо, что у нас номер на двоих и мне не приходиться как идиоту торчать под дверью, ожидая, когда твое величество соизволит снизойти и открыть. 

На ходу почему-то вспоминается, как давно, когда земля была еще теплая, а ты не был травоядным, мы вместе смотрели какое-то мыло по телеку и ты все время стебался и комментировал в духе «Вот-вот, собирай чемоданчики и пошел вон, козёл» или «А потом они жили долго и счастливо, трахались как кролики, не предохранялись, и нарожали кучу детей». А я подскакивал и бежал на кухню, потому что забыл бросить пельмени в кипящую воду, а ты бежал следом, потому что тебе было интересно и хотелось подурачиться.  
— Пельмени к кастрюле пристают.  
— К кому пристают? — Ты делал большие глаза.  
— К кастрюле.  
— Нифига себе! Пельмени уже к кастрюле пристают! — восклицал ты и смеялся, а я делил еду почти поровну, на две штуки больше тебе.  
— Если тебя унесет ветром...  
— Я одену тяжелые ботинки и не унесет. — Ты смотрел на наши порции и делил их «по-честному», как ты выражался. Я не спорил с тобой и разливал чай, хотя чаем назвать это было сложно — просто кипяток, подкрашенный жженым сахаром. Но ты не жаловался и не переживал. Ты был уверен, что у нас все получится. Тебе бы сейчас твое тогдашнее терпение. 

19.

Я не стучу в твою спальню. Ну, как и ты в мою. Ты вообще временами нахален до ужаса.

У тебя полумрак. Точечного освещения лампы вполне хватает, чтоб я успел увидеть и оценить открывшееся зрелище: ты полулежишь на кровати, опираясь на локти и приоткрыв рот. Перед тобой на коленях стоит какое-то существо (я не могу сходу въехать и определить пол), и увлеченно делает тебе минет. Цветные витражи нашего прошлого с грохотом бьются у меня в голове. Ты оглох, если бы слышал. Но ты ничего не слышишь.  
М-да. Обычно ты предпочитаешь автобус и бываешь необоснованно груб с девушками. Впрочем, меня это не особо касается. А это существо, похоже, таки парень. Ты решил поэкспериментировать? Ну-ну. Я отступаю назад. Мне хватило нескольких секунд. Я прикрываю дверь. Тебе сейчас не до моих витражей.

20.

— Ну и что это вчера было? — интересуюсь у тебя уже утром.  
— Не что, а _кто_. — Ты умный мальчик и сечешь тему сразу. — Знакомый Мэтта.  
Я давлюсь воздухом:  
— Если у него такие знакомые, то никаких врагов не нужно.  
— Успокойся, — раздражаешься ты. — И вообще — подглядывать нехорошо.  
— Закрываться нужно, — парирую я. — А то я уж подумал, что ты это сделал нарочно.

21.

В автобус ты приходишь уже навеселе. И когда только успел? И зачем?  
— Речь невнятная, походка нетрезвая, изо рта сильно пахнет спиртным, чем оскорблял человеческое достоинство и общественную нравственность... — голосом зануды-полицейского произношу я.  
— Что курил? — Ты всем своим видом выражаешь напряженную работу мысли. — Где купил? — Ты плюхаешься рядом. — А общественную нравственность имел я в анус.  
— Или она тебя.  
— Не-ет. — Ты без зазрения совести укладываешь мне голову на колени. — Я активный пользователь...  
— ...всего, что движется.  
Ты поцарапываешь мне коготками бедро.  
— Успокойся, ты, стимуляция бродячая, — я перехожу на шепот. — А то я, видишь ли, тоже живой человек. И если у меня встанет _одна проблема_ , ей-богу, заставлю решить ее лично. Ртом, — конечно, я шучу, но ты злобно фыркаешь, пересаживаешься к Мэтту, и, показывая на меня пальцем, громко, чтоб все слышали, шепчешь:  
— А он меня обижает.  
— Детский сад. — Развожу руками я.

Ты так же нагло используешь колени Мэтта, как и мои — в качестве подушки, и уже минут через пять дрыхнешь без задних ног.  
А в моей голове щелкает вставка из времен пельменей и жженого сахара — я падаю на диван и заявляю, что устал как собака и спать буду без задних ног. «Шенн, у тебя есть задние и передние ноги?», — ты ржешь, как будто объелся смехуечков. Я вырубаюсь под твой смех. Это — эквивалент счастья.


	2. Chapter 2

22.

В очередном интервью среди твоего привычного бла-бла-бла и прочего словесного мусора улавливаю фразу «У меня была только одна истинная любовь за всю мою жизнь». Да, ты можешь нести всякую ерунду, вроде того, что ты попробовал секс, когда другим в твоем возрасте это еще и не снилось, и я спокоен, ибо рисовки — часть твоего имиджа распиздяя. Но сейчас я почти реально увидел, как в тысячах голов выскочил один и тот же вопрос: «Кто?». В моей он уже был давно: после тех странных намеков Мэтта на то, что я слепой дурак, а он знает истину, доступную лишь посвященным (здесь надо обязательно поднять указательный палец вверх).  
— Как мне надоели эти тайны мадридского дворца, — ворчу я втихаря. С тебя станется услышать то, что тебе не нужно и когда не нужно, с твоим-то музыкальным слухом. Я могу орать тебе с другого конца комнаты, а ты будешь прикидываться глухим, как ни в чем не бывало. Но стоит мне тихонько вздохнуть на другом конце дома: «Джей, сволочь...», как ты тут же завопишь: «На себя посмотри!».  
— Вряд ли тебе Джей скажет, кто, — так же вполголоса произносит Воктер.  
— Почему это?  
— Потому что ему стыдно.  
— Да брось, тоже мне — стыдливого нашел. А что — мой братец опять вляпался в какую-то бессмертную историю, о которой я узнаю только из газет и когда уже будет поздно? Или его кто-то нехило обломал?  
Мэтт хмыкает:  
— Не поверишь, но мне подробности неизвестны.  
— Наверное, он ждет, когда проблема его припрет к стенке с ножом у горла.  
— Ну, если б эта проблема его приперла к стенке, он был бы вовсе не против... — загадочно отвечает Мэтт. К чему бы это?  
— Поставь его к стенке, Шенн...— едва не уснувший Томо оживает и вклинивается в наше перешептывание, пока Джей работает языком за всех четверых. — ...и расстреляй.  
— Заняться мне больше нечем, ага...

23.

— А вот представь себе, Шенн, смещение во времени. — Ты сидишь, скрестив ноги, на диване, и теребишь браслет на запястье. — Ну, допустим, случается такая хренотень — меня забрасывают на день вперед, в будущее, а ты остаешься в настоящем, ну то есть для меня уже прошлом... и ты никогда не смог бы меня догнать, а я вернуться. Я бы приходил в дом и знал, что ты здесь был, но день назад, а ты приходил бы и думал, что я здесь буду, но завтра. Но твое завтра — для меня было б сегодня. А мое вчера — сегодня для тебя.  
— На чем ты сидишь? — Я заглядываю в твои зрачки. Нормальные.  
— На эндорфине. Эндорфин рулит! — Ты встряхиваешь меня за плечо. — Так ты вкурил тему или нет?  
— Да уж... твои идеи настолько гениальны, что их действительно можно назвать укуренными.  
— Суть уловил? — Ты не отстаешь. Твои пальцы слишком горячи. Наступает пауза, вдвойне осложненная минимумом расстояния между нами. Чтоб не смотреть на твои губы, я скашиваю глаза на твою мочку уха:  
— Это... это было бы очень жестоко, Джей, если бы с нами случилось что-то похожее...  
— Значит, я тебе дорог?  
— Само собой. И вообще — кто тебя надоумил задавать тупые вопросы? Вот нашел бы гада! — У тебя горячее дыхание. Подозрительно горячее. Я автоматически трогаю твой лоб. Ну так и есть.  
— Твоя дебильная привычка одевать шарфик вместо куртки и пиздовать хрен его знает куда хрен знает с кем вылезает тебе боком, — я снова начинаю бурчать, как старая бабка. — «Шенн, я тут кое-куда пойду, мне там надо встретиться кое с кем, мы там кое-что сделаем. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я?». Масса информации! — Я достаю плед и укутываю тебя. — Я вызову врача.  
— Это всего лишь температура, Шенн, а не сердечный приступ, — вяло огрызаешься ты — чисто из духа противоречия. Если ты когда-либо перестанешь огрызаться, это будет значить одно из двух — или ты потерял голос или умер от слова насовсем. — Есть очень хороший бабушкин рецепт, чтоб ее сбить...  
— Выписать ремня.  
— Кретин, развести воду с уксусом и обтереть.

24.

Я делаю как ты и сказал. И у меня есть нездоровое подозрение, что и температура у тебя неспроста и бабушкин рецепт очень кстати. Ты лежишь на животе и выгибаешься, как кошка, пока я растираю твою спину. У меня стойкая ассоциация тебя с кошачьими. Порой мне так и мерещатся вертикальные зрачки в твоих глазах.  
Я переворачиваю тебя и — епсанамать, ты когда-нибудь можешь не думать о сексе?! Наверное, даже на смертном одре ты не перестанешь о нем думать, если у тебя еще будет чем думать и будет еще чему подниматься, кроме давления и настроения. У тебя снова стоит как у подростка, насмотревшегося порнофильмов.  
— Нормально, млин... — честно, я до сих пор не совсем знаю, как правильно реагировать на подобное.  
— Нормально, — хрипловато шепчешь ты. — Стесняться надо отсутствия эрекции, а не наоборот. — Ты внезапно забрасываешь руки мне на шею, притягиваешь, прижимаешься сухими горячими губами к моим. Поцелуйся с раскаленным утюгом, Шенн — вот первичное ощущение.   
Но оно быстро проходит и я пробираюсь ладонью под ткань плавок, приспускаю их. Ты трешься об меня, толкаешься в руку. Еще один долгий поцелуй, сжатые несколько раз соски, минута резких движений плотно сжатой ладонью — ты слишком заведен, чтобы это тянулось долго, — и ты хрипишь и пачкаешь мою руку, выплескиваясь в три толчка. Вот что тебе было нужно. А вода с уксусом — так, вспомогательное средство.  
Ты выключаешься быстро. Я смываю твою сперму с ладони, достаю другое одеяло, накрываю тебя. Потом курю и долго сижу на кухне, закрыв лицо рукой. Пожалуй, сегодня впервые я могу себе представить, какой бы у нас могла выйти близость: обжигающая, прошибающая насквозь электрическими разрядами, рвущая пленку бытия. Не иначе. Потому что неспроста меня так тряхнуло сейчас.

25.

Под утро я присаживаюсь рядом и беру тебя за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем твое запястье. Возможно, кому-то это показалось бы забавным или крайне глупым, но мне это было — важным. Когда я набил себе татуировку с глифам, ты вскоре стал возмущаться, что «тебе, Шенн, все подражают, а мне нет» и сделал себе глиф на запястье. И я подкалывал, что мне больше подражают мальчики, а тебе — девочки, а ты предлагал устроить мне харакири на месте.  
Сейчас у тебя ровное дыхание и холодный лоб. 

Стал бы ты ухаживать за мной, если бы я свалился с какой-нибудь болезнью? Стал бы.   
Несмотря на всю твою безбашенность и эгоцентризм, ты не лишен ни переживаний, ни сочувствия, ни нежности. Проблема в том, что ты не умеешь их правильно выражать. То есть, ты, конечно, знаешь, как нужно правильно, иначе ты не был бы актером. Но не совсем умеешь в реале. Иногда у тебя слишком уж всё неуклюже получается. Но ты бы сидел со мной и измерял бы температуру и поил бы чаем и бегал бы по аптекам. Но не потому что так нужно и правильно, а потому что, как ты выразился — я для тебя — Шенн. Вероятно, так ты хотел сказать, что я для тебя — все.

Я поправляю подушку. Ты умеешь засыпать где-то угодно и когда угодно. Наша кочевая жизнь научила тебя обходиться минимумом. Тебе иногда просто хватало моего плеча. «Мой дом — там, где ты», — как-то сказал ты мне. А я улыбнулся и убрал твой рюкзак у тебя из-под ног, чтоб тебе было удобней их разместить.

26.

Твой пульс стал чуть чаще, и я вскинул голову. Да, вот оно — когда ты, еще не совсем проснувшись, смотришь на меня, и вся та гамма чувств окатывает меня теплой волной, смывая наносное. Я забываю, что где-то есть в мире бурлящие города, шумные аэропорты, душные гостиничные номера и вечные визги фанатов, поджидающих нас, где попало. Мне нет дела до того, что где-то взрываются сверхновые, рождаются и умирают галактики, и падают листья с деревьев и все никак не могут достичь земли.  
— Как ты? — спрашиваю я — потому что надо что-то спросить.  
— Вполне, — ты зеваешь, и меня так и тянет прикрыть тебе рот рукой.  
— Будем делать вид, что ничего не произошло или спишем все на твое переутомление и типичную реакцию организма на стресс?  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб я поговорил об этом со своим психотерапевтом? — твой голос становится более живым.  
— У тебя нет психотерапевта, Джей.  
— Боже, у меня даже нет психотерапевта! — патетически восклицаешь ты. Пульс ускоряется, и ты отнимаешь у меня свою руку.  
— Начинается... — вздыхаю я. — Джаред, мы с тобой взрослые люди и всё это не спишешь на подростковую дрочку, потому что ухало в штанах, а ничего не было под рукой, кроме руки.  
— Перестань! — Ты выбираешься из-под одеяла, но я сижу на краю, и тебе трудно будет прошмыгнуть мимо.  
— Стоять! То есть — лежать! — Я толкаю тебя обратно, опрокидывая на спину, прижимая за плечи к дивану. Когда подбор кода не работает, надо применять метод взлома.  
— Пусти меня в туалет, дурень! — ты злишься. — А то обоссусь прямо здесь.  
— Ну ладно, так бы сразу и сказал. — Я встаю с дивана, и ты вылетаешь оттуда так, как будто тебя и в самом деле что-то укусило за мягкое место. 

Ты врешь, да. Ты не хочешь со мной говорить. «Тебе стыдно», — сказал Мэтт. За что тебе стыдно? Божеблять, да я принимаю тебя таким, как ты есть, хотя ты самый чокнутый брат в мире. Я пойму тебя во всем, даже если ты... Кусочки паззла вдруг состыковались. Слепой дурак. Да, я самый настоящий слепой дурак. Первое место, ура чемпиону.  
— Джей, тебя там не смыло?! — ору я как бы между прочим. В ответ — тишина. Я не сразу понял, что тебя вообще нет в доме. Я набрал твой номер. В ответ — то же многословное молчание. Многословное потому, что сейчас ты слишком громко думаешь. 

27.

Куда тебя опять понесло? Fuck, я переживаю за тебя почище любой няньки — факт. Это уже в крови. И по умолчанию.  
Вечер горит золотисто-красным. Я почему-то не люблю закаты, хоть ты и говоришь, что это безумно красиво и что тебе хотелось бы иметь крылья, чтобы влететь в море пламени, стекающее за смольный горизонт. 

Сигарета вспыхивает, как бы подмигивая огонькам на крыле самолета, который летит на краю неба, прямо в солнце. Я прикрываю веки и обращаюсь в слух.

_Звук. Меня вырвал из привычного серого оцепенения звук. И я пошел на него — потому что он звал._   
_В полукруге людей, слушающих импровизации заезжего скрипача на площади, я увидел тебя. Всё те же глаза, распахнутые навстречу миру, навстречу льющемуся из инструмента живому потоку._   
_Мимо спешили другие люди, проходя, бросали купюры в картонную коробку из-под дисков Sony._   
_А ты стоял, чуть прижав к губам пальцы, зачарованный._   
_Тебя не могло здесь быть. Никак. Я сам развеял над водой твой прах. Много лет назад._   
_Но ты был. И закатное солнце втихаря целовало твою щеку._   
_Я скрылся за спинами. Чтобы не мешать._   
_Слушай музыку._   
_А я буду писать тебе письма в Вечность._

Ожгло пальцы. Я не заметил, как дотлела сигарета.   
— Потрясающе, правда? — Я резко разворачиваюсь. Я не заметил, что вернулся ты.   
Потому что я сам только что вернулся — из _мира-в-котором-не было-тебя._

28.

Я разворачиваюсь и смотрю на тебя в упор. Есть желание взять тебя за шкирку, как котенка и потрусить так, чтобы вся дурь высыпалась из башки. Ты прекрасно меня читаешь и поэтому шикаешь:  
— Тс-с, давай ты меня поорешь потом, ладно? За то, что я, олух больной, шлялся где-то целый день? — ты чихаешь. Я хлопаю себя по карманам. Ну так и есть: новая пачка сигарет осталась в куртке, а идти за ней я не намерен. Ты жестом фокусника протягиваешь мне искомое, и я благодарно улыбаюсь. Мы всегда понимали друг друга без слов. Видимо, ты и сейчас считаешь, что я должен прочитать тебя как открытую книгу и принять то, что прочитал, без вопросов.  
Мы стоим молча, наблюдая, как багрянец и золото неба плавно перетекают в густые фиолетовые сумерки.  
— Не увиливай, Джей. Нам рано или поздно придется озвучить всё вслух.  
— Что — всё? — ты прикидываешься непонимающим. Ну да, «я не буду выкапывать труп, потому что мне надо быть паинькой». — Не порть вечер. — Ты нервным жестом поправляешь часы и опять чихаешь. Я смыкаю пальцы на твоей шее и трушу тебя:  
— Если ты еще раз, олух, будешь шататься хер знает где больным, это точно будет твой последний раз!  
Ты задыхаешься, но не от удушья, а от смеха:  
— Хреновый из тебя бы вышел врач!  
— Хороший из меня бы вышел врач. У меня бы болеть боялись. — я чувствую, как под горячей кожей шеи быстро и туго бьется кровь. Я обещал купить тебе ошейник, помнится...  
— Откуда у тебя любовь к боли, Джей? — совершенно нелогично спрашиваю я.  
— Не к боли. К острым ощущениям.  
— Ну знаешь ли, так и доиграться недолго... — Я прижимаю пальцем твой пульс, поглаживая его.  
— Поэтому я и хотел бы, чтоб это был ты, — ты выталкиваешь слова с трудом — так, будто они обжигают тебе горло.  
— Был — _кем?_ — Я отпускаю тебя. — Ну, назови все своими именами.  
— Никем! — Ты весь на изломе. Если сейчас тебя затронуть — начнешь говорить матом. Поэтому я позволяю тебе прошмыгнуть к дверям. Это как раз одна затяжка. Последняя. Думаешь, успеешь закрыться? Надейся.

29.

Я толкаю дверь так, что ты отлетаешь. Смотришь в мои глаза почти со страхом. Почти. И с надеждой. Если я не ошибся, раскодировав это значение. Да, мы не раз с тобой шутливо возились, пытаясь доказать каждый свое превосходство. Ты более гибкий, но вряд ли ты сейчас выиграешь.  
Я валю тебя на кровать, сдираю с шеи шарфик. Хорошо, что он тонкий. Ты больше со мной не говоришь, то есть всё, что я от тебя слышу — это «fuck» и прочие междометия. Я сижу на тебе, приматывая твои руки к изголовью.   
— Спасибо, что заказал такую кровать, — шепчу я, наклонившись к самим губам. Ты клацаешь зубами, пытаясь укусить, за что и получаешь легкую воспитательную пощечину. Потом я стягиваю с тебя одежду. Но не с той целью, на которую ты надеешься. — А вот теперь отдыхай. — Я укрываю тебя одеялом, которое ты тут же сбрасываешь ногами. — Джей, свяжу еще и ноги. — Я терпеливо укрываю тебя обратно. Ты опять скидываешь, пока я наконец не прикладываю тебя ладонью по бедру: достаточно сильно для того, чтобы остался красный отпечаток ладони. — Я тебя буду пытать, — я ухмыляюсь. — У меня есть чай и лекарства.  
— Ты изверг.  
— А ты кошмар врачей и парикмахеров.  
— Я — находка для фотографа.  
— Угу. Вот сейчас все брошу и за камерой побегу. — Я действительно убегаю. Но не за камерой на радость фанам и всему земному шару, а затем, чтобы сделать чай и вернутся с ним и сиропом от кашля.  
— А теперь будь послушным мальчиком, открой ротик и проглоти это.  
— Шенн, ты не представляешь, как ты похабно предлагаешь лекарства. — Ты высовываешь язык и корчишь рожу.  
— Только не возбуждайся, хорошо? — отвечаю я.  
— От сиропа?  
— Вообще.  
— Вообще никогда?   
— Дам по печени. — Я приподнимаю твою голову и подношу ложку к губам. Ты на удивление спокойно пьешь и облизываешь губы.  
— А если мне чего-то захочется? — ты хитро косишь на меня глазом.  
— Если тебе чего-то захочется, я тебя развяжу и даже туда отведу, чтоб ты вдруг не заблудился.  
Наш мирный диалог прерывает звонок моего мобильного.  
— Я никуда сегодня не поеду, у меня тут Джей связанный лежит, — спокойно произношу я. Томо на том конце провода изображает офигевший смайлик и ржет, что он рад за нас. Ты опять брыкаешься ногами.

30.

Ты все-таки сваливаешься с недомоганием на неделю. Твоя прогулка дала о себе знать. Вернувшись домой с пакетами продуктов и всяких витаминов в виде фруктов, замечаю чужую куртку и обувь. Мэтт.   
Потом слышу шорох...тень движений...твой голос:  
— О-о, да... еще вот так...  
Тихий вопрос Мэтта. Не разобрать, о чем. Твои постанывания. Про себя я обзываю тебя представителем древнейшей профессии и это вовсе не слово «почтальон».  
— А вот у моего бывшего... А! — ты вскрикиваешь так, что мне подозрительно начинают жать джинсы. Наверное, я купил их на размер меньше. — …у него такие руки были... да-а.  
Мои брови медленно ползут на затылок. Какого нахрен твоего бывшего? Нет, я понимаю, что ты трахаешь все, что движется, но вот, чтоб тебя кто-то трахал, кроме меня... Я подумал «кроме меня»??? Я бью себя по лбу. И да, взять на заметку — не забыть убить Мэтта, когда он выйдет.

Я так и поступаю, когда он выходит, здоровается и смотрит на меня невозможно честными глазами. Я бью его в челюсть, а он бьет вазу, задевая ее рукой. Твоя любимая. То-то визгу будет. Ты привез ее со съемок фильма. Ты вообще любишь пиздить реквизит в обмен на свои ясные глазки.  
Ты выбегаешь на шум, застываешь, и — начинаешь истерически ржать.  
— Шенн, что ты там уже подумал?!  
— Какого _твоего бывшего?_ — Я подскакиваю к тебе, уже не обращая внимания на Воктера.  
— Моего бывшего... массажиста.   
— И массаж чего он тебе делал?  
— Простаты, — ты сгибаешься пополам. Видно, тебе от этого было очень смешно. — За что ты ударил Мэтта?  
— За дело! — огрызаюсь я. — От удара по морде еще никто не умирал!  
— Какое дело? — ты вытираешь слезы от смеха. — Он мне всего лишь плечи размял.

31.

— А потом мы исполним... исполним... — ты закусываешь губу, сосредоточенно созерцая список песен и составляя будущий сэт-лист.   
— ...стриптиз. — Мэтт хлопает тебя по плечу справа, а Томо – слева, и ты взвиваешься:  
— Дурносмехи!   
— Да, это было бы... ржачно, — добавляю я, и ты в ответ на мой контрольный в голову бормочешь:  
— Еще один...  
— Что тебе неймется? Мы не завтра и не послезавтра выступаем и даже не через месяц.  
— Надо быть заранее готовыми! — отрезаешь ты. Спорить с тобой бесполезно. Откусишь голову и скажешь, что так и было.

32.

Ты выходишь: лохматый и растрепанный, в сохранившихся с незапамятных времен широких камуфляжных штанах. Да, чтоб ты не напялил на себя, это тут же просекут и назовут «писком моды» и «вау, стильно!». Ты полностью оправдываешь выражение «подлецу всё к лицу». Ты вяло машешь рукой, а я ловлю себя на том, что смотрю на твои босые ступни. Вот оно — мое. Утреннее. Недоступное больше никому.  
— Чаю, Джей? — стандартная утренняя формулировка.  
—Не-а, — зевок. — Сначала я хочу совершить обратное. — Твои глаза всё еще полузакрыты. Тебя всегда нужно поднимать за час до будильника, и утром сей трюк особенно сложен: ты встаешь не в духе и ворчишь на каждый мелкий раздражитель, вроде того, что «путаются тут всякие под ногами». «Ага», — обычно отзываюсь я. «Муха убила слона, чтоб под ногами не путался». «Да пошел ты», — откликаешься ты.

33.

— Хочу фотосет, — ты почти требуешь, спрашиваешь разрешения и утверждаешь одновременно.  
— Надеюсь, не эротический.  
— Надейся, угу.  
— Что, прямо сейчас?  
— А почему бы и нет? — смотришь исподлобья.  
— Мне надо хотя бы свет выставить, — хмурюсь я.  
— Да ради бога. Я же не гоню тебя в шею.  
— Ага. Ты никого никогда не гонишь в шею, но все летают как сраные веники.  
— Пусть не расслабляются. — Ты пожимаешь плечами и садишься к зеркалу.  
Я вожусь со светом, потом подхожу к тебе и бесцеремонно стираю с твоих губ почти незаметный блеск.  
— Чтоб я этой херни не видел. — Я осматриваю столик и бросаю в карман всё, что мне отдаленно напоминает сие косметическое средство. Ты немедленно лезешь в этот самый карман. Я бью тебя по руке, и, придерживая тебя за подбородок, продолжаю рассматривать лицо.  
— Опусти веки. — Я растираю пальцем твою подводку — так, чтоб могло показаться, что ты только что плакал (неважно, от ссоры или от страсти), ерошу волосы, устраивая на твоей голове тщательно продуманную небрежность. У тебя вид любовника, только что выскочившего из неостывшей еще постели. Я уже предвкушаю как ты будешь строить из себя прожженную блядь. Тебе несложно. Потому что последние лет пять ты этим и занимаешься. В смысле строишь. Тебе для этого не нужно снимать штаны. Это — в твоих глазах, прирожденное. Воплощенная, почти на грани фола, сексуальность.  
— Стань к стене, — прошу я.  
— ...а потом сними штаны и немножко наклонись.  
— Стань к стене, паршивец, лицом ко мне, и не выделывайся. Будешь выделываться, когда я скажу. И спрячь язык, ради бога. У меня иммунитет на твой язык.

34.

— Джей, ты думаешь, я смогу показать такие фото миру?  
— Почему нет? — ты протягиваешь повязку.   
Я завязываю тебе глаза и поглаживаю вдоль позвоночника.  
— Лапаешь собственную модель? — чуть насмешливо спрашиваешь ты.  
— Соблазняешь собственного брата? — я слегка тяну тебя за волосы и связываю руки за спиной. — Вот откуда у тебя берется подобная хрень типа веревок? Честное слово, устрою обыск в твоей в комнате.   
— Обыщи лучше меня, — ты нарочно вызывающе облизываешь губы. Клянусь, я хотел бы чтоб, чтоб у меня и на это был иммунитет.  
Я хмыкаю, расстегиваю твой ремень, тяну молнию, отхожу. Да, кадр будет из разряда «обкончайся на месте» или «ошпарь кипятком ноги»: кому как больше подходит.  
Ты опускаешься на колени сам. Мерзавец. От этого фотосета мне трудно передвигаться, потому что не только плохому танцору яйца мешают, но и хорошему фотографу — стояк. Я наклоняюсь, глажу тебя по груди и животу, ныряю ладонью под резинку белых боксеров, целую взасос — так, что ты задыхаешься, и срываю повязку, опять отходя для более удачного ракурса. Бесценно, Джей, это — бесценно. Ты бы себя сейчас видел.  
— Сволочь. — Ты глотаешь воздух, а я — работаю. И — любуюсь. — Шенн, я хочу секса после таких съемок и немедленно.  
— Девочек по вызову? Мальчиков? — Я становлюсь на колени рядом с тобой. — Или есть кто на примете? Кого ты хочешь?  
Ты тянешься ко мне, трешься губами об уголок рта, и глухо, горячо и зло выдыхаешь:  
— Тебя, сука! — тебя трясет как в ознобе. У меня есть желание сейчас хлопнуть чего-то покрепче и побольше, разбить камеру и умереть на сутки. Но я заваливаю тебя на спину на пол. — Руки! — хрипишь ты. Ах да, я же тебя так и не развязал.  
— Я тебя с твоими... п-параметрами... — Я мучаюсь с узлом, потом щелкаю зажигалкой, пережигая. — ...на роль актива хрен пущу.  
— Блядь, заткнись! — Ты растираешь запястья, поднимаешься и сразу же впечатываешь меня в стену. Нихрена себе напор. Ты шарахаемся по комнате, сдирая друг с друга одежду. То есть, ты с меня. С тебя штаны давно упали по причине того, что они широкие и не застегнутые, а ты просто стройный. Под конец наших метаний мы спотыкаемся и почти падаем на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность — на пол. На то, чтоб дойти до ближайшей поверхности помягче, нас не хватило.   
И да — это же просто, Шенн, очень просто. Как с девушкой. Ой, нет, мать твою, не просто.

— У тебя уже кто-то был? — Я ищу рукой свои джинсы. Без резинки я не намерен спать даже с тобой. Да и легче так.  
— Какая разница? — Ты жарко и как-то голодно целуешь меня в шею. Всё, придется взять взаймы у тебя шарфик. Ты замечаешь мое движение, змеей соскальзываешь за штанами. Своими, конечно же. Не понял, у тебя что — в каждых штанах по резинке?  
—Я одену. — Ты рвешь упаковку. Я закрываю глаза, настраиваясь на то, что почувствую твои руки. Но ты, импровизатор хренов, раскатываешь латекс по всей длине губами. Я стискиваю зубы, пытаясь думать о... черт побери, музыке...  
— Джей. — Я снова опрокидываю тебя на спину. Ты дрожишь и гладишь мои руки, тянешь на себя.  
— Не медли.  
— Не спеши. — Я осторожен — так как будто мы у друг у друга первые. Совсем первые.  
Ты взвыл, когда я стал двигаться резче и быстрее, но не от боли — от остроты. Ты рванулся мне навстречу, а я почти грубо притягивал тебя за затылок, глуша стоны в твои губах, и почти нежно зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Я не чувствовал ни прохладу поверхности пола, ни жёсткость, всё это абсолютно несущественно, когда рядом — везде — ты, когда каждое движение — это МЫ как единое целое. Глубже, сильнее, плотнее. Ты вздрагивал от каждого толчка и впивался пальцами в спину, а кончая, укусил за плечо, подавляя крик.   
Момент, когда ты целуешь меня после, невозможен — я чувствую в твоем поцелуе благодарность и нежность и утопаю в звуках твоего выравнивающегося дыхания.

34.

Проснувшись, я нашел тебя в кресле. Ты сидел с закрытыми глазами, сжавшись в комок. Спишь, что ли? Но мы же вроде выспались. Я поднял листок, лежащий на полу.

_«Ты — из будущего. Мы никогда не встретимся._   
_Но я оставляю тебе послания — на стенах домов, на камнях набережной, на темной глади воды._   
_Ты прочитаешь их века спустя, одно за другим, когда я рассыплюсь пылью на ветру._   
_И ты даже будешь отвечать мне. Я буду находить знаки и следы твоего присутствия._   
_Но мы никогда не пересечемся в одной точке._   
_День за днем я пишу тебе послания — на крышах домов, на мокрых тротуарах, на полотне неба._   
_Ты **читаешь** их сейчас. Я **живу** сейчас._   
_Мы так и будем вести переписку через века._   
_Но мы никогда не встретимся, ибо **тебя** для меня **еще нет** , а **меня** для тебя **уже нет** »._

 

Я просто сажусь на пол с этим листком. Ну что еще не так, Джей?   
Что еще не так, что ты выдаешь такой материал? Я реально устал от твоих сумасшедших идей из воздуха, от твоих заморочек на пустом месте, от твоих истерик ниоткуда. Я не решаюсь тебя тревожить, но ты сам вдруг глухо бормочешь:  
— Это текст, Шенн, просто текст... Понимаешь, я вижу... как будто там, за стеклом... по ту сторону сна... другой «я»... и встречи как вспышки: бесконечное количество раз... и целый мир... мой... яркий и теплый, со светлыми проемами ночных окон... с серебряной тишиной полуночи... мир, где жила любовь и замерла на контрольной отметке, ожидая... Как спазм невозможности и вера в непознанное... Боль и красота... имя... свет... и — Вечность...   
— Джей, перестань. — Я должен был привыкнуть, но все никак не привыкну к твоим загонам на тему других времен, миров и жизней.  
— Молчу-молчу. — Ты, как ни странно, не споришь и протягиваешь руку за листком.  
— Хрен тебе, а не текст.  
— Я запомнил всё как есть. — Ты так и не открываешь глаз.  
— Тем более. 

35.

Ты не липнешь ко мне после нашего жаркого секса и почему-то ведешь себя чуть отстранено. Это что же? Удовлетворился раз — и все? Перепихнулись — и интерес потерян? Понимаю, что меня задевает — как факт.   
И еду за ошейником.   
Да, я мог бы спокойно заказать его по сети. Ткнуть курсором в рисунок проще всего. Но мне хочется похулиганить. А чтобы не выглядеть идиотом, беру с собой Томо. Пусть лучше тот вместо поиска столь серьезного аксессуара устроит балаган и будет выглядеть идиотом. Так оно и выходит. Милишевич ржет над всем, что видит и предлагает найти мне «мой размер», имея в виду, конечно же, вовсе не ошейник. А тот ошейник, что я откладываю в сторону, он тут же напяливает на себя и теряет от него ключик.  
— Представляешь, что про нас с тобой напишут, если спалят? — интересуюсь я как бы между прочим.  
— Ага. «Шеннон Лето и Томо Милишевич посетили самую большую достопримечательность Лос-Анджелеса — секс-шоп «Услада»!.  
— «Их видели выходящими оттуда **вместе!** На шее Томо был ошейник, который тот так и не смог снять, потому что как последний недоумок посеял ключ» — подхватываю я. — «Что бы всё это значило?!»  
— Любовь, — Томо преувеличенно по-женски вздыхает.  
— Пиар, — фыркаю я, пока он решает проблему «как снять эту хрень с шеи» и выбираю еще один, больше похожий на то, что было на твоем рисунке.

36.

— Так для _кого_ ты его купил, я не расслышал? — в третий раз интересуется хорват по дороге на репетицию, и я совершенно серьезно отвечаю:  
— Для Джея, ясный перец.  
— Но Джей как бы твой брат... или я опять что-то пропустил?  
\--Ну и что, что брат? Бывает, — я пожимаю плечами. — Все мы друг другу братья. А некоторые даже и сестры, прикинь.  
— Обалдеть. Я всегда это подозревал. — нарочито растерянно произносит Томо и вдруг опять заливается смехом. — Ну, так ему и надо!  
— Зараза. Нет на тебя Джея сейчас.  
— Угу. Так я его боюсь, как он меня хочет!

37.

— Ух ты, что за интересная коробочка! — Ты пытаешься выхватить ее у меня из рук, как только я появляюсь на пороге.  
— Та-а-а-м большой сюрприз. — я отвожу свою руку за спину. Чтобы достать сюрприз, тебе придется облапить меня на глазах у всех, но ты почему-то этого не делаешь. Странно, раньше бы ты не постеснялся.  
— Та-ам больша-а-ая жесть, — таинственно произносит Томо, и ты тут же возмущаешься:  
— Почему он знает, а я нет?  
— Так надо, — отвечаю я. — Но сюрпризы потом. Работать надо.

38.

После того, как ребята разъезжаются по домам, я перехватываю тебя , пока ты не смылся по-английски:  
— Ну что — удовлетворился — и всё? Покувыркались — и делаешь вид, что нихрена не было?  
— Руки!! — ты зло щеришься — чисто зверёныш. — А тебе хочется еще? Чтоб я регулярно ноги раздвигал?  
— Вот паскуда! — Я прижимаю тебя к двери и действительно раздвигаю твои ноги бедром. — Да ты же сам напрашивался, чтоб тебе вставили!  
Тебе здесь нечем крыть.   
— Я понял, Джей, что тебе нужно. — Я слегка потираюсь бедром о твой пах. — Тебе нужна твердая рука, которая тебя бы направляла и регулярно давала прикурить.  
— Желаешь полного контроля? Хрен тебе! — Ты отпихиваешь меня. Нет, родной, увильнуть тебе не удастся. Я рву тебя к себе. Нет, мы не деремся, мы так выясняем право обладания. После всей возни на полу, после ссадин и разбитых губ, я укладываю тебя на живот и заламываю руку так, что ты скулишь.  
— Принадлежать тоже уметь, Джей, а не только обладать. Знаешь, каким я сейчас тебя вижу... — я ухмыляюсь: кажется, я нашел метод воздействия на темную, агрессивную и страстную сторону твоей натуры. — ...голым и связанным... на коленях.  
— Было уже.  
— ...ты будешь мне отсасывать, а если мне не понравится, я так тебя и оставлю, пристегнув поводок к батарее.  
— Банальная и заезженная фантазия... Никудышный ты извращенец.  
— А с тобой уже так делали? Уже _всё_ попробовал? — Я наклоняюсь, касаюсь языком завитков уха. — А часто ты лежал на столе со спущенными штанами, за десять минут до выхода на сцену, и кусал губы, чтоб не орать, м? Лежал так, нет? Тогда полежишь. Или раком постоишь. Тем более, что у тебя есть белый костюм. А белое на белом — оно незаметно.  
— Треплешься, как целая комиссия, а толку ни на грош! — На твоих скулах алыми мазками проступает краска и ты рычишь, хотя ты не в том положении, чтобы что-то требовать.  
— Значит, так! — Я разворачиваю тебя, отвешивая оплеуху. — Сейчас ты едешь домой. Дома одеваешь вот это. — Я протягиваю коробку. — Никакого нижнего белья. Легкие штаны. И ждешь меня там. — Я холоден, сух, спокоен и настолько уверен в том, что именно так ты и сделаешь, что ты открываешь коробку, сглатываешь, поднимаешься, и без возражений, так не подняв глаз, идешь на выход.

39.

К дому я уже подкатил в сумерках. Вертя ключи на пальце и весь на своей волне, я споткнулся у крыльца о маленький комок, жалобно пискнувший под ногами. Наклонившись, разглядел котенка, и поднял. Тот пронзительно заорал на ладони, и я поймал себя на том, что он напоминает — тебя. Теми же большими круглыми глазищами и требовательным криком.   
Да, в мире есть восьмое чудо света. Это ты, Джей.

40.

Не знаю, зачем, но я забираю кошака домой. Да, ты будешь возмущаться, что любая из собак положит его на один зуб и другим прихлопнет, что я сам буду вытирать за ним лужи и искать, где воняет. Всё это будет потом.

Я наливаю кошачьему молока (твоего, между прочим, и от тебя не убудет поделиться, не спорь) и, предоставив его самому себе, поднимаюсь к тебе. Ты дома, сидишь в легких штанах на кровати, скрестив по-турецки ноги и щелкая клавишами ноутбука. Ошейник лежит рядом. Я склоняюсь, чтоб лизнуть твое ухо:  
— Что, малыш, зассал его одеть? Слабо, а?  
— Не бери меня на слабо, слышишь! Одевать должен тот, кто его и купил. Правила игры, видишь ли...  
— Какие еще нахрен правила? Еще скажи, что ритуал какой-нибудь есть...  
— ...передачи власти? Есть. А что тут удивительного. — Ты пожимаешь плечами. — А ключ ты должен будешь носить у себя на шее.  
— А зачем нам ритуалы, Джаред? — я представляю себе, как мы выходим в таком виде на люди, и всем сразу всё становится ясно как божий день. Таблоиды зарабатывают бабло, паппараци зарабатывают бабло, мы зарабатываем головную боль. Короче, мама в шоке, я в экстазе.  
— Шенн... — Ты смотришь на меня и ржешь.  
— Чего ржешь, козёл?!   
— У тебя такая выразительная мимика, что любому станет ясно, о чем ты думаешь...А ты не подумал, что всю эту хренотень можно будет снимать, когда угодно?  
— А если я его не сниму с тебя вовремя?  
— Ну, я так и пойду. На интервью. На фотосет. На концерт. На вечеринку. Произведу там фурор. Получу пару комплиментов, плевков, предложений. Неприличных, конечно же. Подумаю, можно ли на них согласится...  
— Я тебе соглашусь, я тебе так соглашусь! — я закрываю твой долбанный ноут, чтоб ты наконец пообщался глаза в глаза.  
— О-о, какой ты собственник, Шенн! — с придыханием смеешься ты. — А я тебе один сайтик хотел показать.  
— Не надо мне никакие сайтики. Мне кажется, родной, что нам вполне хватит веревок, ремней и рук... — Я забираюсь на кровать с ногами и кусаю тебе за шею.  
— ...и кое-чего еще.  
— ...можешь назвать это словом «член», стеснительный мой. — Я тут же добираюсь до вышеупомянутого органа. Твоего, конечно же, и ты шипишь и откидываешь голову на мое плечо. Я ласкаю его через ткань, еще не снимая с тебя штанов и упиваюсь тем, как ты постанываешь и выгибаешься, целуя в мочку уха и в уголок полураскрытых губ, когда ты поворачиваешь голову, едва не сорвавшись.   
— Ты пил, Джей? — я улавливаю совсем слабый запах алкоголя.  
— Да-а... А что-о? Бить будешь?  
— Ага. Животом по попе.  
— Еба-а-ть...  
— Ладно, уговорил. На четвереньки, малыш...  
— Я не малыш...  
— Плевать. — Я толкаю тебя на живот, приподнимаю за поясницу в коленно-локтевую, и чуть спускаю штаны. Сегодня я подготовился, да. Я достаю лубрикант из кармана джинс. Я так и не разделся. И не буду. Смазываю и толкаю пальцы внутрь. Ты шипишь. Я слегка сгибаю их под углом, чуть поворачиваю, ищу шершавый бугорок на слизистой, задеваю его, и ты вздрагиваешь. Значит, правильно.  
— Может, тебя просто пальцами оттрахать? — размышляю я как бы вслух, работая рукой так, что ты всхлипываешь и мотаешь головой.  
— М-мм, — невнятно вырывается у тебя.  
— Что говоришь? — я останавливаюсь, и ты взвываешь:  
— Продолжай, сука!  
Я въезжаю в тебя сразу и без стеснения, прикусываю загривок и вбиваюсь внутрь. Я не позволю тебе кончить сразу и без разрешения. Взмокшее тело, напряжение, страсть — нереальный микс. Я пережимаю пальцами у основания, когда замечаю, что ты готов замарать покрывало. Ты материшься. Я кусаюсь.

А чуть позже, насладившись почти сполна, хватаю тебя за волосы, оттягиваю назад голову.   
— Кричи, — толчок. — Кричи от кайфа, — почти приказ.  
И ты сдаешься. Кричишь так, что я кончаю в тот же момент и мой оргазм еще ярче и объемней. Твоя кожа поблескивает от усилий. В воздухе пахнет сексом, кайфом и удовлетворением.   
Ноут и ошейник благополучно забыты. Успеется.

41.

Час спустя меня будит твой вопль. Я подскакиваю с видом ковбоя, которого индейцы застукали на горячем в их собственном вигваме.  
— Что? Что такое, Джей?! — в голове проносится тысяча вариантов. Самые страшные: кто-то поджег наш дом, спиздил твой ноут, покусился на тебя. Землетрясение и конец света — шуточки по сравнению с твоим душевным раздраем.  
— Эт-то что? — Ты держишь котенка за шкирку и трясешь им.  
— Джей, он тебя съел? — благодушно и успокоено произношу я. — Пусти животное.  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб это животное схавали собаки на десерт?  
— Нет, не хочу, но тут нет никаких собак, и оставь кота в покое.  
— А если он на кровать нассыт?  
— И что? Ты на нее кончил — и ничего не случилось.  
— Блядь, сравнил!   
— Джей, успокойся. — Я забираю у тебя животное и чешу его за ухом.  
— Ну и как ты его назовешь? — более спокойно спрашиваешь ты и тут же злорадно добавляешь. — Пока он не стал закуской...  
— Марсик.  
— Чего-о?!   
— Имя как имя, — улыбаюсь я. — Символично. Как Шеннимал.  
— Шеннимал... пошел т-ты в задницу вместе с Марсиком! — ты отворачиваешься, но я знаю, что ты улыбаешься.


	3. Chapter 3

42.

Поднявшись раньше, я долго любуюсь тем, как пряди волос касаются твоего уха. В утренней тишине это — самое важное для меня дело. А потом я наклоняюсь и трогаю губами меж шеей и ухом — теплую венку, тонко бьющуюся под кожей. Ты улыбаешься — краем губ, продолжая сопеть.

Я поднимаю ошейник, кладу рядом с ноутом. Интересно, по каким это ты сайтикам бродил, которые я не видел? Да-а, спектр твоих интересов весьма широк, в чем я очередной раз убеждаюсь. Что ты там хотел мне показать, от чего я бы пришел в восторг или упал в обморок? Щелчок. Ну, знаешь ли, такого я с тобой точно делать не буду!! Взгляд падает на твою ступню, торчащую из-под одеяла. «Джей, чьи это ноги торчат у тебя из-под одеяла?», «Мои», «Что — все три твои?!». Я набрасываюсь на твою пятку и щекочу ее, прекрасно зная, что наживаю себе врага на целый день, а человечество в радиусе ста метров точно обматерит тебя за неожиданную вокальную импровизацию.  
— Во-от! — я смеюсь, уворачиваясь от подушки. — Вот тебе и будет самая большая пытка вместо той порнографии, что ты в нете нарыл! Хотя... если на то уж пошло, то... — Я подтягиваю тебя к себе за лодыжку. — ...ошейник не обязательно должен быть на шее.  
— А где еще он должен быть?!  
— В первую очередь — в голове, Джей.  
Ты мигаешь где-то с полминуты, а затем вдруг расплываешься в улыбке:  
— Самое то, Шенн... самое то.  
— Что — самое то?  
— Ты — самое то. То, что ты сказал — это самое то. Я долго искал... — ты обрываешь себя на полуслове и принимаешь вид озорного ребенка. — Сделай мне шоколад, а?  
— Даме шоколад в постель? — смеюсь я.  
— Вот паразит! — ты пинаешь меня ногой по бедру и выползаешь с кровати, завернувшись в простынь.  
— Ну вылитый Гефестион! — ржу я и предусмотрительно отскакиваю подальше. — Те же яйца, только в профиль.  
— Я отомщу тебе, — нарочито угрожающе произносишь ты и топаешь прочь.

43.

— Мэтт, я серьезно, — говорю я, и вижу как Воктер в тот же миг становится собранным и внимательным к словам.  
— Мы были и останемся друзьями, — после паузы говорит он.  
— Меня не интересует, _кем_ вы там были и остаетесь. Меня интересует, были ли вы любовниками. То есть — спали вместе, трахались, кувыркались? Как мне это еще назвать, чтоб ты понял?  
— Да понял я, — отвечает Мэтт, а я так и жду, что он скажет — не суй пятак, куда не надо, но он почему-то не заикается на эту тему. Может, потому что Джаред — мой брат? Угу, наверное. Слава небу, что у нас с ним оказалось достаточно мозгов, чтобы не сделать из того, что происходит, трагедию.  
— А то у тебя весьма интересные знакомые...  
— И ты отсюда сделал свои далеко идущие выводы.  
— А что мне еще думать? Он тебя целует...  
— ...в щеку, заметь...  
— ...лапает тебя за неприличные места перед всеми...  
— ...только в целях эпатажа...  
— ...спит с тобой в одной кроватке!  
— Мы оба были пьяны!  
— И поэтому у тебя была расстегнута ширинка!  
— Нет, не поэтому! Я ходил отлить и забыл застегнуть!  
— Избавь меня от подробностей! — злюсь я и соображаю, что даже если Воктер и спал с Джеем, то хрен он кому в этом признается, а уж мне — тем более. И вовсе не из страха, что я его «в ямку закопаю и надпись написаю», а потому что не хочет Джареду неприятностей.

44.

— И почему только тебе все мои салаты кажутся дико невкусными? — возмущаешься ты.  
— Потому что все они — зеленая гадость. — Я спокойненько расправляюсь с пиццей.  
— Зато на меня посмотри.  
— А чего на тебя смотреть? Видел я тебя. Даже без трусов. Сегодня ночью.  
— Тебе не жить, — хмыкаешь ты.  
— Неважно, — отвечаю я. — Ты мне лучше расскажи, что бы все это значило? Твои рисунки, например. Ты видишь будущее?  
— Скорее прошлое. — Ты почему-то становишься хмурым. — Наше с тобой прошлое.  
— Выражайся яснее. Какое именно _наше прошлое?_  
— Мы _уже были,_ Шенн. И _еще будем. _Не здесь и не сейчас, но — будем. — Ты теребишь новую феньку на запястье. Черную с красным. Четыре черных бусины — квадрат и одна красная. Несомненно, это имеет какое-то свое значение. Ты обожаешь символы.__  
— Выкладывай.  
Ты мрачно улыбаешься и выкладываешь из своих карманов ключи и документы на стол. Нет, Джей, ты определенно умеешь серьезный разговор превратить в фарс. Ну хорошо. Я подгребаю содержимое твоих карманов к себе.  
— Выкладывай свои соображения, шутник.  
— Ты же не веришь ни единому слову! — вдруг взрываешься ты. — Толку с того, что я тебе что-то расскажу!  
— Не ори. А то у Мэтта спрошу.  
— Не смей! — шипишь ты и бледнеешь. Ты боишься? Бог мой, да ты же ничего не боишься.  
— Рассказывай, — сухо говорю я, отодвигая пиццу. Да, ты кажешься иногда таким хрупким, что на тебя страшно давить, но я знаю, что это слишком обманчивое впечатление. Ты — тверд, как камень и надо уметь найти точку, чтоб расколоть тебя. О чем ты со мной _молчишь,_ Джей?  
— Я умер по твоей вине, — глухо бросил ты. — В прошлой жизни ты был трусом, Шенн. — Ты резко встал, забрал ключи и документы и вышел, оставив меня в ступоре.  
Да уж, получить такое от тебя в лицо — равнозначно плевку.

45\. 

Между нами что-то меняется и ничего уже не будет так, как прежде. И наше счастье в том, что мы приняли все, как есть. Только зачем ты всё усложняешь? Разве я когда-либо был трусом? Я вытаскивал тебя из переделок, я влезал из-за тебя в драки и выгребал по полной, лишь бы твой нахальный нос был в целости и сохранности, я прикладывал лёд к твоим синякам и мазал ссадины йодом. Разве я был плохим братом, Джей? Нет, ты захотел меня в любовники. И когда мы пришли к тому, к чему уж пришли, разве тебе мало? Разве нельзя не усложнять только потому что тебе приснился дурной сон или разыгралось воображение?  
На колени нагло запрыгнул Марсик и немедля цапнул за палец. Вот так и ты, Джей. Кусаешь руку, гладящую тебя.  
—Ты будешь большим красивым котом... у тебя будут большие пушистые яйца... — Я захвативаю кошака поперек живота, чтобы ему было удобней возиться с моей рукой. — Ты будешь драться, много жрать и размножаться. 

46\. 

Ты что-то увлеченно обсуждаешь и споришь с Томо, когда я захожу, и я так и жду, что тот покажет на тебя пальцем и скуксится: «А он первый начал...». Муравей убил последнего мамонта потому что тот первый начал... Ты серьезен, подтянут и весь в черном. Тугая черная пружина. Когда я приближаюсь, ты на мгновение спотыкаешься в речи.  
— Что обсуждаем? — миролюбиво спрашиваю я.  
— Джей придумал клип на песню, которой еще нет. — Томо откидывается на спинку дивана и потягивается.  
— Будет, — спокойно отзываешься ты. Я подтягиваю к себе твои наброски.  
— Что это? — я тыкаю пальцем в рисунок, на котором изображена чья-то спина. Скорее всего твоя. — Татуировка?  
— Шрамы. Татуировка будет потом наверх набита. Черные крылья.  
Я присаживаюсь рядом с Томо:  
— А сюжет?  
— Довольно прост. — Ты упорно избегаешь моего взгляда. — Главный герой исчезает на наделю... — Томо тут же показывает на тебя и жестами изображает, чем герой занимался целую неделю. Ты, не глядя, машешь на него рукой:  
— Заткнись.  
— Да я же молчу! — оскорбленным до глубины души голосом отвечает хорват.  
— ...исчезает на неделю, — продолжаешь ты. — Его похищает какая-то секта, потому что им нужен определенный типаж жертв для ритуального убийства. — Томо крутит у виска, проводит пальцем по горлу и высовывает язык, отыгрывая умершую жертву. «И на этой скамейке печальной ваш сиреневый трупик окутает тьма». — Убийства, да! — Ты поворачиваешься к Томо, бросаешь:  
— Ты — труп! Напомнишь мне потом об этом. Так вот, после того, как он побывал на грани жизни и смерти и его спасло только чудо в виде...  
— ...Мэтта.  
— Томо, блядь! В виде незнакомого человека. А потом он решает объяснится в своих чувствах человеку, который выставляет его за порог...  
— Который? — уточняю я.  
— Ну... объект любви... что тут непонятного? — нервно отмахиваешься ты.  
— Ага. Это был _мужчина,_ — Томо жизнерадостно вставляет свои пять копеек и на твой злющий взгляд невинно отвечает, что он вообще клип обсуждает и не будет больше палить контору.  
— Пироман, с-сука, — говоришь ты, показывая ему кулак. — И значит, после такой вот петрушки главный герой выясняет, что тот, кто его спас, и есть руководителем этой секты, и тот забирает его с собой. — Ты сбиваешься, морщишь лоб. — А цель их организации — познание через боль и очищение через страдания. Вот откуда у него будут шрамы. — Ты подтягиваешь рисунок и короткими штрихами набрасываешь на спине узор — черные крылья. — И вот он и станет самым жестоким и изобретательным палачом за всю историю секты. — Ты вытаскиваешь еще один набросок.  
На нем — ты (и можешь не отрицать, я вижу в нарисованном парне именно тебя), обнаженный по пояс, со стилетом в руке стоишь над человеком, прибитым к алтарю — гвоздями. Я на миг, на один короткий миг ощущаю запах старой крови, которыми пропитаны доски — так, как будто я сам лежу там. Мне становится жутко.  
— Достаточно. — Я тру переносицу. — У тебя шикарные деструктивные фантазии, Джей, прямо сущая пропаганда насилия.  
— Ты не дослушал. — Ты дергаешь меня за рукав и указываешь на еще одну зарисовку — на ней того самого главного героя рвет на части толпа. Нет, не та толпа, в которую тебе так в кайф прыгать на концертах, а толпа, полная плотной энергетики агрессии и ненависти, жаждущая забрать жизнь того, кто забирал чужие жизни. Но и там я вижу человека, который закрывает тебя (не спорь, ведь это _ты!_ ) собой.  
— Жуткая смерть, однако, у главного героя... — роняю я и прячу руки под стол, чтобы унять их дрожь.  
— Нет. Его потом усыпят. Как больное животное. — Ты проглатываешь комок. — У них не будет ни прошлого ни будущего. Только короткое «сейчас» между больницей и казнью. — Я отмечаю, что ты тоже спрятал руки под стол, чтоб никто не видел мелкую дрожь.  
— Да ну тебя! — почему-то вырывается одновременно у меня, Томо и незаметно присоединившегося к нам по ходу беседы Мэтта, который тут же успокаивающе опускает ладони тебе на плечи и гладит по затылку, словно снимая ментальное напряжение. И ты вздыхаешь:  
— Работать пора. Совет окончен. 

47\. 

Идея клипа не дает тебе покоя. Ты рисуешь, пишешь, прорабатываешь каждую деталь. Ты истощаешь себя Ты скрупулезен до ужаса. Что ты хочешь так тщательно воссоздать? Историю прошлой жизни? Я не вмешиваюсь в процесс. Я наблюдаю за тобой, а Мэтт — за мной.  
И однажды, когда ты на пару с Томо сбегаешь на какое-то интервью, он как бы между прочим, самым будничным тоном, спрашивает:  
— Любишь его?  
Я не уточняю, _кого_ , и не лезу бить морду за вопрос. По-моему, уже все всем понятно прочно и давно.  
— Скажи ему об этом? — тихо советует Мэтт, вполне обоснованно приняв мое молчание за согласие. 

48\. 

— Не жрешь, не спишь, хрен знает чем занимаешься. — Я впихиваю тебе в руки чашку молока и тарелку с той фигней, что ты обычно ешь. Надеюсь, я приготовил это правильно, хотя сам, сожрав такое, я бы услышал от желудка, что я сукаподонок и потом стругал дальше, чем видел. — Ты бы себя видел, иллюстрация к фильмам ужасов...  
— А чего там смотреть? Две руки, две ноги...  
— ...и унылый перец.  
— Чего-о?! — Ты наконец отлипаешь от монитора, потягиваешься с хрустом и удовольствием, а я провожу ладонями от твоего живота к груди и целую кончик уха.  
— Покормишь? — Ты поворачиваешь голову и трешься об меня. Марсик-2. Кошачьи атакуют. 

Ты ешь с моей руки неторопливо, нарочно задевая языком пальцы и к моменту окончания твоей трапезы я готов, как свежеиспеченный пирог.  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть и выспаться, Джаред. Иначе я стукну тебя чем-нибудь по башке и ты вырубишься на месте.  
— А потом у меня будет амнезия и группе придет пиздец.  
— А потом я снова тресну тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым и память вернется.  
— Добрый, блядь...  
— История для клипа — про нас?  
— С чего ты взял? — настораживаешься ты.  
— Это же _я_ вытащил тебя с той толпы...  
— А затем развеял пепел над водой...  
— Прекрати. Я не буду отвечать за _того Шенна_... у нас есть здесь. По ту сторону сна — это _здесь_ , Джей, _здесь_. — Я придерживаю тебя за плечи, мешая встать, и склоняюсь к тебе. Твои губы теплые и со вкусом молока. 

На мониторе мерцает так и не свернутый текст: 

_Я вязал узелки как безумный,_  
 _Красные буквы на черном,_  
 _Алая лента — завязка._  
 _Мы умерли в одной из жизней,_  
 _Это не наша сказка_  
 _И я не имею права..._  
 _Одиночества плащ на плечи_  
 _Я носить буду траур,_  
 _Носить его буду — вечно..._

49\. 

Я не требую от тебя обязательного секса сейчас и, похоже, ты мне за это благодарен.  
Как там говорилось... «Чтобы узнать человека, достаточно просто уснуть рядом». Мы с тобой засыпали рядом не раз, но только теперь это стало чем-то более интимным — будто мне позволено касаться не только твоего тела, но и самой твоей сути.  
Мы ограничиваемся простым касанием губ и я подгребаю тебя под себя. Полчаса спустя к нам подкрадывается Марсик. Именно подкрадывается, уже изучив твое непредсказуемое поведение. Ты то просыпаешься от малейшего шороха, то спишь так, что война — войной, а сон по распорядку. И конечно, дверь я так и не закрыл — ведь больше никого нет. Коту скучно и он принимается за мою левую руку, потому что правую захапал ты. Я дремаю под мирное покусывание пальцев. Мне смешно и щекотно. Затем животное устает и тоже валится на бок. Утром ты на него непременно наступишь или зацепишься — как пить дать. 

Сон смягчает твои черты лица, лишая их знакомой всем сексуальной агрессивности, и я чувствую, что и сейчас могу свободно поцеловать тебя — за ночь и за утро, за то, что было и будет, и за то, что уже есть. 

50\. 

— На старт? — улыбаешься ты. — Готовы?  
Мы согласно киваем. Благодаря своей безумной идее снять клип ты похерил все остальные. Как-то ты сказал мне, что лучше будешь производить идеи, чем производить детей — больше толку. А я тогда засмеялся и сказал, что тебе нужно снять кого-нибудь на ночь, чтобы избавиться от чуши в голове, и ты почему-то на меня окрысился.  
Мэтт подходит к тебе и целует тебя в губы. Наверное, мне надо протереть глаза и ущипнуть себя (и тебя тоже — побольнее!). Но когда вслед за ним этот трюк без риска для жизни повторяет Томо, я понимаю, что это что-то новенькое.  
— И что это было? — предельно вежливым голосом интересуюсь я. — Новый флэшмоб «поцелуй Джея и получи...»  
— Приз, — хмыкает Мэтт.  
— ...по шее, — поправляет Томо.  
— ...от Шенна, — ржешь ты. Ты явно забавляешься.  
— А что — разве есть еще варианты? — огрызаюсь я.  
— Твоя очередь. — Ты хлопаешь глазами. Зараза глазастая.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Я побрился.  
— Весомый аргумент. Можно подумать, в этом все дело. — Я исподтишка показываю тебе кулак.  
— Конечно же, этого никто не видел, — весело произносишь ты.  
Ну хорошо. Я подхожу и осторожно, самими краями губ касаюсь твоих.  
Это наш первый и последний поцелуй на людях. И не важно, что их всего двое и они в доску свои. 

51\. 

На площадке прохладно и мы греемся чаем и кофе, а ты пытаешься спрятаться в шарф и размахивая листками, доказываешь что-то режиссеру клипа — потому что он хотел сначала снять самую мрачную и тяжелую по атмосфере сцену клипа, а ты настаивал на прямой последовательности событий. Я ухмыляюсь. Спорить с тобой — это гиблое дело, потому что твое любимое занятие — трахать людям мозги. Ты сам в этом признался, но никто этого почему-то не учел. 

Мы теряем время и терпение, но когда ты оборачиваешься, довольный донельзя, это означает лишь одно — мы наконец работаем и не отвлекаемся на мелочи. 

52\. 

После грима ты изворачиваешься, чтобы заглянуть на свою спину и ворчишь, что лучше было бы, если б все эти шрамы были более натуральными, а не нарисованными и приклеенными.  
— Скажи еще, что так тебе будет проще в роль вжиться.  
— А то. — Ты поворачиваешься. Взгляд — как выстрел. Хлоп — и пипец котенку. — Поможешь?  
— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — медленно и тяжело произношу я. — Будет так натурально, что никакой грим не спасет. Иди работай, Джей. Я тебе дома объясню, что я про тебя думаю... плохого.  
— Тебе бы в отделе дознаний работать! — вскипаешь ты. — На людей давить. У тебя отлично получается.  
— А тебе — в инквизицию прямая дорога! — отрезаю я. — Вступительный экзамен ты сдал бы запросто. 

53\. 

Кульминационная сцена заключается в том, что я, как и полагается по сюжету и в жизни, твой брат, нахожу тебя и хочу вытащить из секты, но на тебя находит безумие и ты приказываешь меня распять на том самом алтаре.  
— А потом издеваться на трупом полчаса... — прибавляет Томо.  
— А потом меня спасают доблестные стражи порядка.  
— Угу. Если на Джея не снизойдет дурка и он тебя не зарежет прямо там.  
— Цыц, доброжелатель. — Я поворачиваю голову в твою сторону. Ты бродишь, завернувшись в какой-то импровизированный плащ и с интересом рассматриваешь обстановку.  
— Здесь прямо набор для садо-мазо, — заключает Томо.  
— Вовсе нет. — Ты вдруг оживляешься так, будто тебе показали все твои любимые цацки, и хорват громко шепчет:  
— Посмотри как у него глаза загорелись. Не иначе, инквизитором в прошлой жизни работал.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — соглашаюсь я. Мэтт молчит и смотрит на тебя с непонятным мне сочувствием. Ты касаешься предметов, назначение которых я не имею ни малейшего желания ни знать ни представлять.  
— Твой герой был законченным садистом, видимо, — неосторожно замечаю я.  
— Он был _несчастным человеком!_ — ты вспыхиваешь такой искренней злостью, что мне жутко.  
— Угу. Убивал людей из-за того, что ему отказали.  
— Ну почему же только убийства, Шенн? — Ты подходишь вплотную. — Запиши на мой счет еще оргии и пытки. Я многое усовершенствовал.  
— О да, ты у нас талантливый мальчик! — парирую я, вполне понимая, что это адресуется твоему персонажу.  
— Еще бы, — цедишь ты. Похоже, ты воспринял это всерьез. 

54\. 

Меня зовут на площадку. Слава светлым богам и темным магистрам, руки мне не прибивают, а только привязывают. 

Когда ты сбрасываешь с плеч тот кусок ткани, под которым прятался, и подходишь по сюжету ко мне, я вздрагиваю всем телом, заглянув тебе в лицо. Внешне — это всё еще ты, мой брат. Но внутри всё другое — чужое, холодное. Чудовищное.  
Ты безумен не потому что этого требует сюжет и кадр. Ты живешь своей ролью.  
Ты заносишь руку со стилетом и я лихорадочно соображаю — ты меня сейчас убьешь. Сейчас, в реале. И чтоб выкрутится из ситуации, мне надо найти свежее решение, сделать что-то не по сценарию, не так как было тогда. Сделать что-то, чего не было тогда.  
— Джей, — я зову тебя, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал мягко, вкладывая в звук твоего имени всю искренность. — Я люблю тебе, Джей.  
Я сказал это. Я не трус. 

55\. 

Ты вздрагиваешь — всем телом, губы кривятся и нож вылетает из рук на пол прежде, чем к тебе (по сценарию) подбегают, чтобы скрутить. Ты отбиваешься, причем всерьез. Твой срыв перерастает в настоящую драку. Я замечаю это первым.  
— Да отвяжите меня кто-нибудь! — Я дергаюсь, но никто не обращает на меня внимание. Практически все камеры нацелены на свалку возле алтаря. Твоя истерика выражается в том, что ты размахиваешь кулаками и ногами, пока тебе наконец не крутят руки и не тащат прочь. Режиссер в восторге от твоей неподдельной игры. Уже позже ты психанешь и станешь снимать клипы сам, не приглашая больше никого. 

Меня наконец отвязывают и я прусь за тобой. Ты шипишь на окружающих и прикладываешь к глазу холодное полотенце. Тебя трясет.  
— Да принесите же ему чего-нибудь покрепче! — Я разозлен тем, что на твое далеко не айсовое состояние всем плевать. Ну почти плевать. Так мне кажется.  
— Не шуми. — Мэтт бесшумной тенью вырастает рядом. Ненавижу его за привычку ходить тихо. — Томо сейчас принесет. У него там есть.  
— Где там? В рюкзаке? Вот доберусь я до вас с антиалкогольной проверкой. — Я отнимаю от твоего лица полотенце, чтобы оценить ущерб. — А до тебя — с антинаркотической.  
— Я мог же тебя убить... — лепечешь ты.  
— Не убил же, — буркаю я. — Хотя эта сцена, да, добавила оптимизма в мою жизнь.  
— Расслабься, Шенни. — Подошедший Томо хлопает меня по плечу и протягивает тебе стаканчик, в котором болтается жидкость, цветом похожая на чай, а запахом — на спиртное. — Прости, Джей, бокалов не было.  
— Что это? — Я перехватываю стаканчик.  
— Яд, конечно же, — говорит хорват. — Что ж еще.  
— Пошути мне еще. — Я втискиваю стаканчик в твои пальцы и ты залпом выпиваешь.  
— Повтори, — хрипишь ты и я не возражаю. Таким слабым я тебя еще не видел. Тебя можно вывести из равновесия, но из колеи выбить — надо такое потрясение как сейчас.  
— Я же мог тебя убить... — повторяешь ты.  
— Не убил же. — Я приобнимаю тебя за плечи. — Думаю, тебе сейчас надо не съемки, а выпить, очухаться с похмелья и думать, почему у тебя болит голова... — мне показалось, что Томо шепнул «... и задница». — И чем ее лечить...  
— Правильный рецепт, — негромко одобряет Мэтт. — Я мог бы вас подбросить.  
— Спасибо, — отвечаю я. — Я вроде жив-здоров, руки-ноги целы, бошка на месте... в отличие от некоторых. — Я смотрю на тебя, допивающего уже третий стаканчик и на Милишевича. — Томо, отдай нам это лекарство и мы поехали. 

56\. 

— Я мог тебя убить... — еще раз повторяешь ты в машине.  
— Смени пластинку и не отвлекай водителя.  
— Я должен вернутся. Нам надо работать...  
— Ты там сейчас не нужен. Там снимают эпизоды, где нас нет и слава богу. — Я открываю окно — в салоне так пахнет алкоголем, что, наверное, сейчас за нами потянется шлейф запаха.  
— Ты мне не врал? — вскидываешься ты.  
— Пиздец, Джей! Я тебе когда-нибудь врал?! — закипаю я. — Это у тебя я то трус, то брехло. Я тебя люблю, идиот, но если не ты заткнешься, я тебя придушу прямо здесь.  
Ты улыбаешься своей неотразимой полупьяной улыбкой и кладешь голову мне на плечо. 

57\. 

_— Мне это _надо,__ Шенн... — объясняешь мне ты, когда мы поднимаемся в спальню. — Просто надо.  
— Я не стану этого делать. Сейчас? — с нажимом говорю я. — Во-первых — потому что ты пьян. В во-вторых — ты завтра вряд ли сможешь работать.  
— Подумаешь! — самонадеянно заявляешь ты. — Всего-то две несчастных сцены — толпа и...  
— Нет.  
— А потом? — Ты цепляешься за меня как за спасательный круг.  
— А потом... видно будет.  
— Шенн... Когда ты наденешь его на меня — будет проще.  
— Повторишь мне это на трезвую голову.  
— И повторю. Понимаешь... чтобы избавится от кошмара, его надо пережить еще раз.  
— Хреновый метод.  
— Зато действует. Стилет со съемок вполне подойдет.  
— Подойдет-подойдет. — Я усаживаю тебя на кровать. Мне не очень не нравится наш бессвязный разговор про нож, ошейник и изображение им узоров на твоей спине.  
— Обещай.  
— Обещаю. — Я раздеваю тебя.  
— Я сам. — Ты отпихиваешь мои руки.  
— Молчи. — Я затыкаю тебя поцелуем в шею. 

58\. 

Мои слова на алтаре тоже расценили как актерский порыв и хорошую игру и решили не вырезать, но я не захотел озвучивать их снова и поэтому в кадре приходилось читать по губам. Так даже лучше.  
— Этот клип стоил мне километра сожранных нервов, — замечаю я при премьерном просмотре.  
— Могло бы и хуже, — отвечает Томо.  
— Оптимист, — хмыкаю я.  
— Реалист, — поднимает палец хорват.  
— Похуист, — подводишь итог ты и касаешься пальцами моей руки.  
— М-м? — я улыбаюсь глазами.  
— Сегодня, — ты прикрываешь веки. 

59\. 

Нам не надо свидетелей. Это — только между нами и мы сделаем все наедине. Мы возьмем лучшее и придумаем наш собственный ритуал и собственные правила. Ко всему можно подойти креативно. 

Уже ночь. Телефоны выключены. Свет потушен. Ты зажигаешь две свечи. Ты выгодно смотришься в их свете. Полуобнаженно, тонко, нервно, волнующе. Трогаешь кончиками пальцев черную кожу ошейника, чему-то своему улыбаешься. Текст я запомнил, хотя ты мог бы написать и свой 

_«Мы встретились не здесь, но перед глазами Господа и по законам земным. Сегодня мы вместе пришли сюда, чтобы дать друг другу обязательство, для которого не существует земных законов. Это преданность без конца, глубины, ширины или высоты. Она неизмерима, ее нельзя увидеть, коснуться, ее никто, кроме нас, не может почувствовать. Она замыкает наши сердца, умы и души. Она прибавляет нам сил и делает нас единым целым. Мы встретились случайно, совпадение, письмо и ответ — так начался наш общий путь. Шаг за шагом. Ибо ты — моя любовь, самое драгоценное, что у меня есть. Я благодарен тебе за дар, который ты мне принес, за то, что ты дал мне целостность. Ты был и есть недостающая часть меня. Обязательство, которое мы принесли сегодня — это еще один шаг в нашем пути, и мы молимся, чтобы этот путь был долгой и радостной жизнью вместе. В наших сердцах мы дали друг другу эти обязательства в тот самый момент, когда наши глаза впервые встретились. Потому что любовь и доверие — это единственное, что связывает по-настоящему»._

Ты киваешь головой и передаешь мне его. Всё, что началось как шутка, как игра, завершается совершенно всерьез. И мне сейчас ничего не кажется смешным. 

_«С того момента, как я замкну этот ошейник вокруг твоей шеи, а ты примешь его, я клянусь делать всё, что могу, чтобы быть достойным тебя. Я обещаю держать тебя и заботиться о тебе, раздвигать твои рамки и помочь тебе взлетать, заботиться о наших с тобой отношениях больше, чем о каких-либо других, любить тебя, уважать тебя, поддерживать тебя во всем и прислушиваться к твоим нуждам и желаниям. Я понимаю, какое доверие ты мне вручаешь, и какую ответственность я беру на себя, принимая это доверие. Я обещаю не повредить и даже не создать угрозы повреждения этому доверию. Я сделаю всё, что нужно, и стану достаточно открытым, чтобы учиться новому. Достаточно сильным, чтобы расти. Во времена невзгод быть надежным другом и партнером, никогда не забывая, что прежде всего наши отношения — это любовь двух людей, которые заботятся друг о друге. Рассчитывай не меньше чем на полную отдачу, но и сам добивайся совершенства, опираясь на всё самое лучшее в тебе. Сам ошейник — это символ того, о чем мы уже знаем; что ты — мой, и когда он на тебе, ты сам, и всё то, что ты есть, под моей защитой»._

60\. 

Ты совершенно обнажен. Нож плавно скользит по коже, очерчивает подбородок, кадык, спускается по груди, обводит соски. Я ласкаю тебя на грани, ни на секунду не ослабляя контроль. Вниз — к впадине пупка, к тазобедренным косточкам. Ты возбужден. Я спокоен. Принуждаю тебя шире раздвинуть ноги. Кончик ножа вырисовывает глифы на бедре. Но ни единой царапины. Не имею на то права без твоего согласия. Скольжу вверх, по основанию, к головке, очерчивая ее по кругу, прижимая холодную сталь к разгоряченной коже, собирая вязкую прозрачную жидкость, и снова возвращаюсь назад, аккуратно обрисовывая яички. Ты не сдерживаешься и тихо всхлыпываешь. Да, я помню. Твои колени почти ложатся на простыни, голова запрокинута, а лезвие продолжает скольжение, заставляя тебя дрожать и томится. 

Когда я наконец прошу тебя стать на колени и повернутся ко мне спиной, ты уже мучительно хочешь разрядки, но не решаешься ее просить. Я помню рисунок со шрамами. Он — как картинка в моей голове, откуда я срисовываю все, что мне нужно. Первый осторожный надрез рассекает кожу. Я предельно внимателен. Ты кусаешь губы и дрожишь от возбуждения и боли. Но я касаюсь тебя только закончив рисунок, проступающий кровавыми капельками на безупречной скульптурной спине. Ты откидываешь голову, захлебываешься коротким вскриком и затихаешь. Всё.  
Я вытираю о заранее приготовленное полотенце руку и укладываю тебя на живот, чтобы обработать спину антисептиком, укрыть тебя и принести горячий чай. Но ты к тому времени уже дрыхнешь, а я присаживаюсь рядом, перебираю твои волосы и вздыхаю с облегчением. Ты избавился от своего кошмара. 

61\. 

— Не смотри на меня так, будто я потерял литр крови... — фыркаешь ты на меня среди ночи, когда я просыпаюсь от того, что не ощущаю тебя рядом и нахожу тебя на кухне, где ты прячешься от меня с ноутом.  
— Да в тебе только литр и есть, мешок с костями, — подначиваю я.  
— Мешок с костями? — ты толкаешь меня кулаком в бок и морщишься.  
— Вот видишь. Что и требовалось доказать. 

62\. 

У нас снова выступление. Я подталкиваю тебя к столику. Ты сопротивляешься и шипишь, что до выхода десять минут. Я почти укладываю тебя животом на стол — так, чтоб мне в зеркале были видны твои глаза, и по-быстрому стягиваю твои штаны. Нет, даже не надейся, что я буду тебя иметь. Короткие и жесткие ласки, твои расширенные зрачки, завершающий хлопок по ягодицам, чтоб вывести тебя из транса. Прошло всего пять минут.  
— Идем. Пора уже.  
Ты прикусываешь губу и возмущенно мотаешь головой — тебе не нравится, что я остановился на полдороге, так и не дав тебе желаемого, а потом с трудом натягиваешь донельзя плотные джинсы. 

На сцене ты отрабатываешь, пожалуй, с удвоенной экспрессией и зал кончает от того, что ты с ним делаешь. Это моя заслуга. Я сижу за барабанами, на автомате выбивая ритм и представляя, как мы влетим, разгоряченные, обратно в гримерную, и ты будешь выпрашивать у меня хотя бы прикосновение, а я буду держать дистанцию, и как ты будешь сидеть в машине, судорожно сжимая мою руку, а потом почти плакать, когда вместо быстрого и жесткого траха я привяжу твои руки к изголовью и буду медленно пробовать тебя на вкус — так, как котенок пробует маленьким розовым язычком сметану в миске, вокруг которой он долго ходил и наконец решился. 

Ты поворачиваешься ко мне и я погружаюсь в твои зрачки так же, как вхожу в тебя во время близости. Азарт — вот то состояние, в которое я вхожу, входя в тебя. 

63\. 

— Твой ушибленный на всю голову Марсик желал меня задушить. Увалился всем телом ночью на горло и хоть бы хны.  
— Не тошни. Он просто хотел тебя погреть. Может, у тебя шея болит.  
— Оттого и болит, что он на ней полночи провалялся.  
— Может, он желает найти с тобой общий язык...  
— Если бы со мной все так искали общий язык, я бы давно уже тусовался в  
царстве мертвых.  
Марсик на моей последней фразе дарит тебе кровавый взгляд, лежа в безопасности на моих ногах, а когда ты встаешь, чтобы заглянуть в холодильник, тут же срывается с места  
и, играясь, кусает тебя за ногу.  
— Это он любя, — смеясь, замечаю я.  
— Вот же паршивец. — Ты хватаешь его за шкирку и выбрасываешь за дверь, закрыв ее. — Прямо собака какая-то, а не кот.  
— Я же тебя тоже кусаю.  
— Тоже мне сравнение...  
— А ты утверждал, что его в бутерброд положат и сожрут на обед.  
— Сожрешь его, ага. — Ты потираешь ногу. — Сам кого хочешь сожрет и не подавится. Как насчет того, чтоб дать ему милую кличку Киллер?  
— Не порть брэнд. Марсик — значит Марсик и не ебет. Покажешь мне свой альбом наконец или так и будешь делать из него самую великую тайну века?  
— Я и не делал из него тайну века. Просто тогда ты был не готов это правильно воспринять.  
— Знаешь, всегда, когда ты говоришь слово «просто», всё оказывается как раз сложно.  
— Угу. А когда мне говорят «Скажи мне, Джаред, только честно», я с ужасом понимаю, что сейчас придется много врать.  
— Как будто это для тебя проблема... 

64\. 

Ты возвращаешься с альбомом. Вот кот. Вылитый Марсик, да. Вот ошейник. Он и сейчас на тебе. Я снимаю его только тогда, когда мы выходим на люди. Ни ты ни я не желаем чужих глаз возле нашей постели. Наши отношения никого не касаются и ты впервые говоришь в интервью, что чем больше ты будешь становится известным, тем больше будет закрыта от посторонних твоя личная жизнь.  
А вот и рисунки, наглядно иллюстрирующие наш клип, точнее — нашу прошлую жизнь. И мы смотрим их спокойно и без содрогания. 

65\. 

Уже почти год. Год с того времени как ты сказал мне, что у твоей смерти мое лицо и почти полгода, как мы с тобой вместе. По-настоящему вместе. 

Мы собираемся в загородном доме с бассейном. Ты резвишься в воде, пытаясь утопить Томо, и смеешься. У тебя чудесная улыбка — она всегда преображает твое лицо тихим сиянием, идущим изнутри, и сглаживает общую резковатость черт.  
— Он счастлив, — негромко говорит мне Мэтт.  
— Да, — согласно киваю я. Я еще не знаю, что спустя два года после того как Мэтт уйдет из группы, мне приснится странный и тяжелый сон — та самая подробная история нашей с тобой прошлой жизни и только тогда я получу ответ на вопрос, кем был для тебя Мэтт, и наконец поставлю точку в _своем_ личном кошмаре, чтоб больше никогда к нему не возвращаться.  
— Скажи, ты знал о нас с самого начала? — спрашиваю я у бассиста.  
— Догадывался. Между вами так искрило. Это все видели. Но никто не думал, что замкнет. 

66\. 

Ты выбираешься из бассейна и брызгаешь водой на Марсика, который из всех шезлонгов выбрал именно твой. Ты уверен, что намеренно. Кот возмущенно подпрыгивает и отфыркивается.  
— Давай поговорим с тобой как мужчина с мужчиной. — Ты загребаешь его на руки. — Кто здесь главный — я или мыши?  
Марсик гордо поднимает голову.  
— Я тебя умоляю, — ты закатываешь глаза. — Только не надо пафосных поз, а то я буду нервничать. — Ты наклоняешься за своим соком и тут же получаешь от кота лапой по носу.  
— Не зли меня! — шипишь ты. — Не зли, иначе я тебя ликвидирую, хотя животных (взгляд в мою сторону, Мэтт понимающе хмыкает) люблю. Но для тебя я сделаю приятное исключение. — Ты поднимаешь указательный палец кверху, и Марсик, обнюхав его, тут же кусает.  
— Ах ты, сволочь! — Ты дуешь на палец, сбрасываешь кота с колен, и допиваешь сок. Томо выныривает возле тебя и обрызгивает тебя водой. Ты снова берешь разбег, чтоб утопить засранца, а заодно наделать как больше можно шума и поднять как можно больше брызг. За тобой бежит Марсик, пылая жаждой мести и желая ухватить зубами твою стройную ножку, но ты вовремя плюхаешься в воду, обдавая его веером брызг, и вусмерть обиженное кошачье опять подпрыгивает, фыркает и облизывается. На его морде написано страстное, до кончика когтей, желание отомстить. На твоей — чистое удовольствие от этого дня, солнца и воды. Две моих любимые морды. 

67\. 

Утром я нежно целую тебя меж лопаток.  
От порезов остались почти незаметные шрамы, особенно ощутимые, когда я провожу кончиками пальцев по твоей идеальной спине.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, животное, — шепчешь ты сквозь дрему. — Но дай же поспать, а?  
Я расползаюсь в улыбке чеширского кота. 

Мы были. Мы будем. Мы уже есть.


End file.
